Baby Tonight
by BayBayKlaine
Summary: Spring came with a surprise for Kurt and something he really needed to tell Blaine. Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine – uh I'm pregnant. No, uhm…hey Blaine, how are you? I'm pregnant. No no no. Blaine, I have something to tell you an -."

"Kurt! You ready?"

Kurt looked in the mirror, sighing. "Yes! Be down in a second."

"Hurry bro!" Finn added, anxious to get going.

Kurt fixed a piece of his hair, then made his way downstairs, Finn and Blaine standing next to each other talking quietly. As soon as he cleared his throat, both men looked up and smiled.

"You look amazing as always."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, but on the inside he was screaming. Thoughts running through his head on a never ending loop.

"_Kurt have you heard of the carrier gene?"_

_Kurt looked to his doctor with wide eyes, he had heard about it before, but that was it. "Uhm, well I know of it, but I'm not really sure what it entails. _

"_Well, the carrier gene is actually becoming much more common amongst men in this day and age, but basically it means a man can conceive and carry a baby full term."_

"_Oh."_

"_Here are a few pamphlets about the whole process and the number of an OBG/YN, she's a very good friend of mine and has seen a few other cases like this." _

_The doctor handed him a papers and all Kurt could do was stare down at them "Wait, what? I can't be – I'm not pregnant."_

"_Well sweetie, the tests say different, congratulations, you are pregnant." _

_Kurt went white as a ghost. He couldn't be pregnant. He hadn't even had unprotected sex since - …. Oh. Oh. No. "Can I – how far along am I?"_

_She looked down at her clip bored and smiled. "A little over 12 weeks. Which means that your chances of miscarrying are less than point one percent."_

_Kurt smiled, but it quickly faded when he looked down at the pamphlets in his hands again. _

"_Would you like to see?"_

"…_m-my baby?"_

_The doctor nodded. _

"_Yes, uhm yes please."_

_She nodded as she moved about the room, pulling out an ultrasound and directing Kurt to sit on the table. "Why don't you roll up your shirt and we'll get this show on the road."_

_Kurt nodded slowly, but sat back and rolled his shirt up, showing his stomach, which was a little larger. He hadn't realized it, or maybe he had, but now he knew why he had a little baby pouch. _

_Doctor English squeezed a blue gel onto his stomach and started looking around with the probe. It only took a few seconds before she was turning back to Kurt and pointing towards the screen. "There is your baby."_

_Kurt looked at the screen and just stared. That was his baby. His and…well that wasn't important right now. But there was a living human being in him. A small tear fell from his eye. "Wow."_

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked as they made their way to the church.

"Y-yea I'm good. Why?"

"You just seem distracted is all. Are you excited to finally see this wedding happen?"

"Will and Emma really deserve each other, I'm so happy they are finally tying the knot." Kurt said with a smile.

"It only took three months." Blaine said with a loud laugh.

"Uh yea." Kurt said, shifting uncomfortably, the sun beaming into his eyes. "Hey Blaine, can we talk later?"

"Of course. About what?"

"Nothing…big, I just need to tell you something."

"Oh a secret?"

"Not exactly." Kurt said, giggling at Blaine's enthusiasm. He hoped that continued when he actually knew what had been on Kurt's mind for the last week.

_Kurt sat in the airport with Rachel. The end of the semester was behind them and they were both on their way back to Lima for their teachers wedding. Kurt still hadn't told Rachel he was expecting. He hadn't told anyone. He stopped seeing Adam though, saying they were just better as friends. Which in a way was true. He knew he had never stopped loving Blaine, and now with the news of the baby, he would never be able to get over his ex. _

"_Rachel." Kurt blurted out, unable to keep his biggest secret in anymore. Maybe the airport wasn't the perfect place to tell someone you were pregnant, but he needed to tell someone. _

"_What?" She said, flipping through a magazine as they waited for their flight. _

"_I need to tell you something. Huge. But – you can't freak out." Kurt said, subconsciously placing his right hand on his abdomen. _

_Rachel immediately perked up. "Oh alright, do tell." She shifted closer to Kurt in the airport seat. _

"_You can't tell anyone, Rachel I swear no one."_

"_Okay I won't. Now tell me!"_

"_I'm – Rachel I'm pregnant." _

"_Oh…oh my god Kurt!" She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He didn't know what to say, but the hug was all he needed. He needed someone to hold him and tell him he was going to be okay. He wanted to stop being emotional and crying at any time. He needed to let go and finally have someone there for him._

_It wasn't until he let out a sob that he realized he was crying. Rachel held him tighter though and just let him cry. When he couldn't cry anymore he pulled back and wiped his eyes, laughing at how ridiculous he was being. _

"_Kurt, it's going to be okay. I promise we can get through this."_

_He smiled. "Thanks, I really needed that." He took her hand and squeezed it._

"_Now, if you don't mind, please tell me who the father is?" _

"_Who do you think Rachel?"_

"Blaine!" Rachel shouted at the wedding reception. The music was pounding loudly and everyone was either dancing or chatting loudly. "Isn't this reception so much fun?"

"Yea! I just don't like seeing Kurt sitting around." Blaine pointed over to a table, where Kurt was sitting next to Tina, laughing.

"Go get him and dance!" With that Rachel was walking away swiftly, making her way towards Finn and Puck at the buffet line.

Blaine shook his head and chuckled, but started making his way toward Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, do you want to dance?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt looked up to him with his same big blue eyes and pink lips that made Blaine want to melt into a puddle on the floor. "Of course Blaine."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand; guiding him to the dance floor, right as a slow song started. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt would want to dance anymore, but he was happily surprised when Kurt leaned into his chest, taking one of his hands, and putting the other around his back, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed and pulled him closer, putting his arm around him, his hand gracing Kurt's lower back.

"I missed you." Blaine said softly into Kurt's ear. That statement was nothing but true. Over the past few months, Blaine had really been missing Kurt. It wasn't just because they hooked up earlier in the year. It was everything that happened after. They had finally started getting close again. Talking at all hours of the day and finally being able to tell each other everything again. And with him finally graduating in just a few weeks, and being set to move to New York, he was hoping they could try "them" again. But it was all up to Kurt. If Kurt didn't want to get back together, then he wouldn't pressure it.

"I missed you too Blaine. More than you know."

"I can't wait to be in New York with you." He said, taking a chance. He hadn't told Kurt his plans, but now seemed like a good time.

Kurt pulled back a little, his face close to Blaine's, his eyes looking straight into Blaine's. "You're moving to New York?"

"Yes," Blaine said. "I know I should have told you, but I just confirmed everything. I got into NYU, and I'm moving there this summer."

A large smiled appeared on Kurt's face. "Blaine, that's fantastic. That's really amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt lunged in and hugged Blaine hard.

"It's okay that I move there?"

"Blaine, it's more than okay. I'm so happy you'll be there."

Blaine smiled at him and then pulled him close again, continuing to dance.

At the end of the night, Finn drunkenly made his way to the car, Blaine and Kurt helping him, laughing all the while. How he had managed to get the alcohol was no question. Puck. They put him into the back and Kurt took the keys, getting into the driver's side.

"My parents know I'm staying with your family, so I guess we can just go back there." Blaine said, buckling in.

Kurt nodded, and started driving towards his childhood home, thoughts about Blaine and the baby running through his mind. He kept trying to think of ways to tell Blaine, but really how do you tell someone you aren't even with anymore that you're pregnant? With their child at that?

As soon as they made it home, Finn stumbled upstairs to his room, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in the living room.

"Hey, what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt take a seat on the couch. He soon joined and turned toward Kurt, waiting to hear whatever Kurt needed to say.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise you aren't going to freak out."

Blaine tentatively took Kurt's hand, glad when he didn't pull away. "I promise I won't."

"Okay, uhm Blaine do you remember in February when we…hooked up?" Kurt blushed and looked down at their linked hands.

Blaine wasn't really sure where this was heading, but he definitely remembered that. "I remember. Why?"

"And we didn't use protection you remember?"

Blaine nodded, still not understanding.

"Blaine…I'm, I don't really know how to say this, but uhm okay I'm just going to say it. Blaine I'm pregnant."

Blaine's eyes went wide and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. When he couldn't think of anything coherent to say, he just sat there, starting at Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said squeezing his hands. "Say something, anything. Yell at me, or _something_."

"I'm just – shocked. We aren't even together, and we both know why that is, because on me. You're having a baby, _my_ baby and I just – what if I screw that up? I don't think –."

"Wait, you aren't mad?" Kurt asked, cutting Blaine's rant off.

"What? No! Why would I ever be mad at you? I just – honestly I can't believe it. Well I mean, I guess I can, but we aren't together, and I want to be in the baby's life, if you want to keep it, but I just – ugh I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt say.

"Yes?" He said lamely, his head down.

"I want…to keep the baby. And I want you to be there, in his or her life."

Blaine looked up. "You do?"

"Of course! Blaine, you're my best friend, and this is our baby, and honestly I need you."

"Kurt, I need you more than you think." Blaine said, lifting his hand to caress Kurt's cheek.

Kurt leaned into his hand, letting out a soft sigh.

"I need to ask though. Will you ever think of getting back together with me?"

_Yes,_ Kurt wanted to say, but he needed time to think about the real answer. He still loved Blaine with all his heart, but he didn't want to get back together with him just because they were having a baby. "I think – we could talk about that in the future."

Blaine gave a small smile. "So, how far along are you?"

"Just over 13 weeks." Kurt said, placing a hand on his stomach.

Blaine's eyes immediately followed and he had the urge to place his hand over Kurt's, but thought that would be overstepping. But slowly Kurt took his hand and placed it on his stomach.

"You can't really feel anything, but it makes me feel comfortable."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "I can't believe we're having a baby Kurt."

"Neither can I."

"And neither can I."

Both boys jumped apart to see Burt leaning in the doorway, staring at both their hands on Kurt's abdomen.

"I think you boys have some explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kurt you know you can tell me anything right?" _

_A young eight year old Kurt nodded, a little distracted by the tea set in front of him._

"_Kurt, buddy can you look at me?"_

_Kurt lifted his head to look at his dad. "Yes daddy?"_

_Burt put a hand on his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. "Kurt, in the future, there might be some things you would be afraid of telling me. But I will always be here for you. Anything you need to get off your chest or just need to rant about I will listen. I know I'm not your mom, but I won't let you down. Okay?"_

_Kurt nodded. "Okay." _

_**8 Years Later_

"_Dad are you home?" Kurt called from the front door. _

"_Yea, in the kitchen kiddo."_

_Kurt made his way to the kitchen, nervous for what he was about to do, but knowing his father would accept him no matter what. Well, he hoped he would. "Can we talk?"_

_Burt turned around from where he was at the sink and nodded. "What do you need to talk about?"_

_Kurt looked like he was about to vomit as he sat down across from his father. He had thought of many different ways to tell his dad about this, but nothing seemed to be staying in his mind._

"_Dad, I don't like football." Kurt blurted out._

_Burt laughed. "Kurt, that's fine. Not everyone likes sports."_

_Kurt sighed angrily. "No, uhm I guess… okay, dad remember when you said I could tell you anything and you would never let me down?" _

"_Of course." Burt said, noting the serious change in topic._

"_Well I need to tell you something, and I'm not exactly sure how to."_

"_Kurt, just say it. That's usually the easiest."_

_Kurt nodded before taking in a large breath and finally spitting out his secret. "I'm gay." _

_Burt let out a loud laugh and Kurt's face immediately fell. "Kiddo, I know."_

_Kurt's fallen face turned confused. He looked at his dad with furrowed eyebrows. "You know?"_

_Burt nodded. "And I still love ya all the same. _

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch next to each other, Burt opposite them in a chair. Burt was just staring, looking between the two younger boys. The silence was too loud for Kurt and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad? Do you hate me?"

Burt let out a small laugh and looked at Kurt. "I could never hate you."

Kurt just nodded silently and sat back. He looked over to Blaine when the younger man grabbed his hand. He really needed that anchor right now.

Burt sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair. "So are you gonna tell me what happened? You know you can talk to me about anything Kurt."

"I know dad. It's just that I haven't really told anyone. Just Rachel and Blaine, I'm nervous about your reaction." Kurt looked over to Blaine with pleading eyes, like they were asking 'please just tell him'.

Blaine nodded at Kurt and turned back to Burt. "Kurt's having a baby. Well, my baby." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand, letting him know that he was there. Blaine first wanted to make sure Burt actually knew that there was going to be a new human being in the family in a little over six months.

"Yes, I got that." Burt said to Blaine.

"I was making sure you understood that part. Sorry." Blaine said quietly.

"No, no Blaine its okay, thanks for clarifying. I guess I don't understand how all of this happened, or even how it happened."

"Well apparently I have the carrier gene, which means I can get pregnant and carry full term."

"Okay. And Blaine and you are together?"

"Well, uhm not exactly. We got together on Valentine's Day and well I guess that's kinda how I ended up pregnant."

"_Kurt, oh god oh…so good." _

_Blaine's moaning filled the air as he continued pounding into Kurt. Kurt couldn't say anything, the feeling of pleasure coursing through his body._

"_Unng..B-blai-blaine…unf." _

_Blaine started moving faster and harder, coming close to the end. He grabbed Kurt's cock and stroked him through his orgasm, Kurt coming in long white stripes. Blaine followed closely behind Kurt, the feeling unlike anything he had experienced. _

"_Wow." Kurt said, taking in large gulps of air. _

"_That was…amazing." _

_Kurt rolled on his side. "We should do that again."_

_Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. "I hate to burst your horny bubble, but we don't have any more condoms."_

_Kurt's lips curled into a small smile. He pushed Blaine down on his back and carefully sat on him. He leant down and whispered over Blaine's lips, "I'm feeling risky tonight." _

_And with that Kurt lunged in, kissing Blaine hard on the mouth. _

"Kiddo, what are you going to do here?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm keeping our baby, and if you don't support that, it's not really an issue because I live in New York and Blaine will be going there for school anyway. But I really hope you're okay with it dad, because I want you in this child's life, because you're amazing dad to me and I know you'll be an equally amazing grandpa."

"Kurt I will always be here for you. Remember? I wouldn't go anywhere no matter what. I'm just worried about you two."

"I'm worried about us too, to be perfectly honest Burt." Blaine said from his side of the couch.

Kurt turned toward him with wide eyes. "Wait, what?"

"Kurt you're only nineteen! I'm barely eighteen, I'm really worried about how this is all going to work. New York isn't a very good place to raise a child, and with me going to NYU and you going to NYADA I don't know how we'll be able to afford a daycare. I'm nervous Kurt. I don't know how anything is going to work. I want it to, I'm just not sure how it will."

"Blaine." Kurt said quietly, turning to face him. "I'm scared too. You aren't alone there. But I know that we'll be able to work this out. It's you and me. And we can do this."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. Maybe they could do this, have a baby together. They would be there for each other throughout the entire process. And Blaine knew that Kurt would make an amazing father. And through a little help, he thought he could get to Kurt's level. They were really going to do it, they were going to keep this baby, and raise him or her together.

"I hate to break up this love fest, or whatever this is, but I agree with Blaine when he says that New York is no place to raise a baby Kurt."

"Dad I can't just quit at NYADA, I would never be accepted there again. I need to graduate."

"Now hold on, we need to think about this rationally. Kurt once you start actually showing, do you think dancing and acting at that school is going to be easy?"

Kurt knew exactly what his father was saying, he just didn't want to admit it. "B-but I need," Kurt choked out. "I can't stay in the place I hated the most."

"I think… maybe we should continue this in the morning. Its late and you boys need to go to bed." Burt said rubbing his face.

Blaine agreed and got up, Kurt silently following.

"Oh Kurt?"

"…yes dad?"

Burt went over silently and hugged his son. "I love you and congratulations."

"I love you too." Kurt said, barely audible.

With that Kurt and Blaine made their way upstairs. An understanding that Blaine would be by Kurt's side tonight. They both changed into their pajamas silently, then slid into bed, Kurt on the right side and Blaine on the left like always.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"  
Blaine came up behind him, pulling Kurt against his chest, knowing that he would need that connection, it didn't matter that they weren't together. He did that before they were together the first time. Kurt needed to know he wasn't alone, and by being able to feel someone breathe with him, he knew he wasn't.

"I'll follow you anywhere."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just shifted closer to Blaine; chest to back. Once Kurt's breathing evened out, Blaine allowed himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful readers! Thanks so much for the amount favorites and follows I've already gotten! My mind is a little blown. Alright anyway this story is also on Scarves & Coffee but posting it here sounded like a good idea for all you who don't have an account there or anything. I have seven chapters written already so I'll update regularly until we are all caught up. Then from there I'll update every Tuesday and there might be surprise chapters if I have time! Thanks again for all who reviewed also! It means a lot :) Enjoy!**

Blaine woke up to the sound of keys on the keyboard tapping away. He grunted and rolled over, seeing that the clock only read two am. He sighed heavily, flipping on the lamp by Kurt's bed side and looking over to the man in question. He had a blanket around his shoulders, and the computer screen was glowing on his face, which showed that he was frowning.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head shot up, looking over to Blaine. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Blaine sighed and dropped his head. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

At first he didn't answer. He just kept typing, flipping between a word document and two or three websites Blaine couldn't read the names of. He was about to ask again when Kurt finally turned around, his eyes watering, and his shoulders shaking.

"I-I'm making a pro/con list." He said, a tear falling down his red blotchy cheek.

Blaine nodded, slowly getting up and going over to where Kurt sat at his desk, kneeling next to the chair. He whispered quietly. "Okay, and what's on this list?"

"Uhm s-schools. Well its New York versus Ohio, and Blaine, Ohio is winning." Kurt said just as quietly.

Kurt was crying again, just looking at the screen. Blaine immediately shut the laptop and pulled Kurt up from the chair and into a strong hug. He walked them to the bed and put Kurt down, his body still shaking from crying. Blaine got in to bed next to Kurt, pulling him into his arms and trying to soothe him until he fell asleep again. They would have to discuss the rest of this in the morning, when Kurt maybe wasn't as emotional.

_Blaine walked up the Hummel's drive way one day in early spring. The birds were out and chirping, the weather was perfect, not to cold but not blistering hot. He let himself in like he always did and made his way up the stairs to Kurt's room. _

"_Hey bro!" Finn shouted from where he was walking down the hallway and to the bathroom._

"_Hey Finn." Blaine waved and then turned back to Kurt's door, lightly knocking but opening it at the same time. He was expecting Kurt to still be in bed, considering it was only a little after ten, but he found Kurt wide awake. He was staring at the computer screen sitting on the bed in front of him. His hand was covering his mouth as a sob escaped and tears were falling silently down his cheeks. _

"_Kurt?" Blaine questioned from the door. _

_Kurt didn't move. He just kept staring at the screen. Blaine slowly trekked across the room and sat next to him on the bed. _

_On the screen was a list of pros and cons to moving to New York and staying in Ohio. Most of the things were usual, like under New York read the line "acceptance" and under Ohio read "family". Blaine couldn't understand why Kurt was crying as he read through the list, it clearly showed that New York was winning this contest. Kurt had always wanted to move to New York. But then as he got to the bottom, he finally understood. In the middle of both lists, read "Blaine."_

"_Kurt? You have to go to New York." _

_Kurt's head finally shot up. He looked at Blaine. "Y-you…but Blaine…" _

_Blaine just shook his head. "Babe, we've talked about this. You are meant for New York. So I'm not there for a year? We'll still talk, Skype; do…things. And of course you'll visit and we'll see each other. Then I'll move there when I graduate and we'll start our joint lives in New York."_

"_I can't Blaine, I need to be able to see you every day."_

"_Then we'll Skype every day. Kurt you're going to New York and you're going to show them how incredibly talented you are."_

_Kurt nodded and sniffled. "I love you."_

_Blaine smiled and caressed Kurt's cheek, wiping away the tears. He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, then pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "I love you too."_

Kurt slowly padded down the stairs and started making his way to the kitchen where he heard voices. He knew Blaine was already up and probably sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee because he wasn't in bed when Kurt woke up. And he guessed his dad and Carole were there too, waiting for him to talk about both his and Blaine's future.

He took a deep breath before walking through the door and making his way directly to the coffee pot before stopping immediately and sighing; his head dropping. "I can't drink coffee."

"Nope kiddo. Caffeine isn't good for babies."

He turned around then, the smell of coffee making the situation worse. "Okay then, orange juice it is." Kurt poured a small glass of juice then walked toward the table, taking a seat next to Blaine and across from Carole. His father quickly followed and soon all four were sitting at the table, the silence deafening.

"Kurt…"

"I know what you're going to say dad."

Burt looked surprised. "I highly doubt that."

"You're gonna say that I need to move back here and do college here, and raise this baby here."

Burt started laughing, and Kurt frowned. "Kurt, kiddo, you're an adult. I'm not gonna tell you to do something, or force you away from the one place you love. I'm gonna be here for you one hundred percent, no matter what you chose to do."

Kurt's eyes started watering again and he let out a breath he had been holding in. "Really?"

"Of course sweetie," Carole said from beside Burt. "This is your decision, and we are supporting you no matter what."

Kurt smiled and rushed over to hug his parents, grateful he had the best ones. They hugged him back and he just quietly let them, loving that feeling he always used to get in his heart. The warm fuzzy, good feeling. As they pulled apart he looked at Blaine, who was staring into his cup of coffee.

"Hey Blaine?"

His head shot up and he immediately made eye contact with Kurt. "Yea?"

"Get over here."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, he was up and hugging the other three quickly.

* * *

Later that day, after Burt went to the shop, and Carole went to her shift, and once Finn had left, but not before finding out and yelling "Dude! That's beyond awesome!" Kurt and Blaine laid in bed, staring at each other, but with more than enough room to not make the moment to intimate.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "Can I be honest?"

Blaine nodded. "Kurt, you can always be honest with me."

"Okay, the thing is, I would love to be in New York, and get to be with the friends I have already made there, but my family is here. Your family is here, and so are some of the greatest friends I've ever had. Its like – I know what I want, my brain is telling me to stay in New York, but my heart is winning. I want to move back here, and raise our baby here. I looked at colleges here with fashion design programs, and some of them are really great. And I just – this is it. I think Ohio, no matter how much I hated it before, is the place for me and you and this baby. But the only thing I worry about is college for you Blaine. I mean clearly you didn't plan for this."

"Can I be honest?" Blaine said, stealing Kurt's line.

"Of course."

"I was – uhm only going to New York because you were there. I applied to a lot of places. I even applied to places right here in Ohio, believe it or not. Listen Kurt, I know that maybe you don't fully trust me, or you haven't forgiven me yet for what I did, but I still love you and I want this baby, and I'll be here for you and the little peanut growing inside you," He stated, moving closer and placing his hand atop Kurt's tiny bump. "I'll be here for as long as you need me." He said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt almost did it. He almost leaned in and kissed Blaine right then and there. But he stopped himself. He knew that Blaine was right. No matter how many times he said that he believed Blaine, he still hadn't forgiven him completely. But he was getting there. And when that happened, he would be willing to try them again. Because Blaine would always own his heart.

"So, we're really gonna do this? Live in Ohio and raise a baby?"

"It would seem so." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt couldn't help himself, he scooted closer to Blaine and hugged him. He smiled as he smelt coffee and cinnamon hit his noise.

"Wait, where were you thinking for colleges?" Blaine asked, backing up a little so he could look at Kurt.

"Oh well University of Cincinnati is high on my list – why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked, noting the strange look Blaine was sporting.

"Because! Kurt that's where I applied!" Blaine rushed forward and hugged Kurt again, squeezing him.

"Oh!" Kurt said in a surprised tone.

"Uhm," Blaine coughed awkwardly, scooting back again. "Does this mean that we are living in Cincinnati Ohio with a baby?"

"Yes." Kurt said. "Oh my god Blaine, we're actually doing this!"

"I know!" Blaine said just as enthusiastically. "Now, all I need to do is graduate, and oh, we need to tell my parents."

Kurt froze and looked at Blaine with wide-eyes. "Shit."

**Next Chapter**

**1) Blaine graduates **

**2) The Anderson's find out and **

**3) "You're having a..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Ahhh the feedback I'm getting for this story is crazyy! I cant thank you all enough! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! They put smiles on my face :) **

**Okay this chapter - I hope you all enjoy! **

_Kurt slowly walked up the stairs to the front door. The large wooden door taunting him in a way. He was extremely nervous to meet the Andersons, but Blaine meant the world to him, and he loved his parents, so Kurt would learn to love them too. _

_He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It only took a few seconds before the door was swinging open and Blaine was standing before him. "Hey you."_

_Kurt gave a tiny smile. "Hi."_

_Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him. "Hey," he said, rubbing a hand up and down Kurt's arm. "What's wrong?"_

_Kurt sighed. "I'm just nervous Blaine."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because your parents mean everything to you, and I want them to like me, but I don't want to make a fool out of myself or make it look like I'm trying too hard."_

"_Kurt, my mom already loves you even though she hasn't met you yet, and my dad can't wait to finally put a face with the name. Calm down baby, they love you already."_

_Kurt looked up to Blaine with hopeful eyes. "Really?" _

"_Yes really, now let's go inside!"_

_Kurt nodded his head and took Blaine's hand as they went inside, actually excited to meet Blaine's parents now. _

Kurt sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's Ford Escape as they drove down the highway toward Westerville. He wasn't really sure what he was feeling. Nervous, excited, happy, nauseas? A million different things were running through his head.

"Kurt stop." Blaine said from beside him.

Kurt gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I know what's going on through your head and you need to stop it."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking Blaine."

"You think my parents hate you because of the break-up and you fear that they are gonna blow up on you and hell is gonna break loose."

"Okay, well maybe you do know."

"Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's hand. "My parents don't hate you -."

"Blaine…"

"No Kurt I'm serious, they know why we broke up. They understand both sides, and they don't think of you any differently than they did when they first met you."

"I just –,"

"I know, but you'll be fine._ We_ will be fine."

"Okay."

"Okay." Blaine agreed, turning his attention back to the road.

"Mom! Dad! Are you home?"

"Kitchen sweetheart!"

The two boys made their way to the kitchen. The house so familiar to Kurt, yet so different from the last time he was in it. Upon reaching the kitchen Kurt saw Blaine's dad reading the newspaper at the head of the table, his mom reading through some paper work.

Blaine cleared his throat and both parents looked up; mouths dropping in surprise at seeing Kurt standing next to their son.

"We need to talk to you guys." Blaine said, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Okay." His father said apprehensively. He pointed to the two seats on the other side of the table. Kurt and Blaine slowly made their way towards them, then sat down. Kurt was looking at his hands, Blaine looking at Kurt.

"Kurt it's wonderful to see you again." Clarissa said.

"You too Mrs. Anderson."

"Kurt, its Clarissa remember?"

"Oh, right." Kurt said blushing and looking back down to his hands.

"Alright boys, what did you need to talk about?" Mitchell said from the end of the table.

"Right, okay, well you see mom, dad, Kurt he's – uhm well Kurt…"

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said, knowing Blaine wouldn't be able to get the words out. "I'm having a baby and Blaine is the father. And no, we aren't back together, but we are both going to be there for this baby. And before either of you ask; it's called the carrier gene."

No one said anything for a while. They all just sat in silence. Kurt was about to go into another rambling spree when Mitchell spoke up.

"Wow, that's – that's news, but we can work something out. Do you need help? With money, or anything really?"

Kurt was completely surprised by what Mitchell was saying. He had expected a totally different outcome, and what was happening was making him speechless.

"N-no dad, but uhm, we're moving to Cincinnati. We're both going to school there for the fall semester." Blaine said, noting the surprised look on Kurt's face.

"Well we can take you both down there and start looking for apartments," Mitchell said, starting to look through his phone. "And we can definitely help with the rent, and other essentials. Oh Clarissa could help decorate the baby room…-." He stopped talking, looking up to see everyone's faces. "What?"

"Mr. Anderson -."

"Mitchell."

"Mitchell, I just – thank you."

The older man's eyes softened. "Kurt, you're like family. And that baby, will be loved so much."

Kurt's eyes were watering as Mitchell and Clarissa started making plans about the move and college for Blaine and so much more. Kurt just listened and took it all in, grateful when Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. Although they weren't together, yet, Blaine was his best friend and anchor, and there was no one he would rather have a baby with. Blaine was amazing. Burt and Carole were great and supportive. Mitchell and Clarissa wanted to help in any way they could. Kurt couldn't believe it, he was the luckiest person in the world right now.

* * *

Was his graduation this hard? There was no way his graduation was like this. Although maybe it was. He was on that stage a year before, and now, that's where Blaine stood, in his red cap and gown. He was in the front, at the podium actually, giving his valedictorian speech. Kurt couldn't stop staring and listening, his words like rich chocolate; great and full of wisdom.

Kurt wasn't crying, he definitely wasn't. His nose was just running because of allergies. Or that's what he told himself. But when every graduating senior stood up and threw their caps, he knew he was crying. A small chocked sob escaped his throat but he smiled as he made eye contact with Blaine. He was going to remember this day for ever. It was his special time, and nothing could ruin it.

After graduation was over, and the parties had finally finished, Kurt and Blaine laid in Blaine's back yard as their parents talked, most likely discussing the soon to be addition of the family. Kurt was staring at the orange and pink sky, the air warm as summer was upon them. Blaine laid silently next to him, eyes closed and thinking.

"Hey, just so you know, I have a doctor's appointment next week." Kurt finally said, turning his head to look at Blaine.

"I'm coming of course."

"If you're busy you do-."

"Kurt, I'm coming. This is my baby too, and I'm gonna be there for everything."

Kurt smiled. "Okay."

"Are we finding out what we're having?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, should we?"

"I think," Blaine started. "That we should. It will help with getting clothes and other baby necessities and you can decorate the room in the new apartment better if you know what we are having."

"Then we'll find out."

"Alright!" Blaine laid back down and gently placed his hand on Kurt's ever growing tummy.

Kurt just smiled and allowed his hand to rest on his stomach. "Oh Blaine?"

"Mmm?"

"Congratulations on graduating."

**Next Chapter**

**1) We actually find out what our boys are having**

**2) Moving day!**

**Also I have a tumblr (baybayklaine) So you can follow me there for updates and maybe little one shots that are missing from each chapter, I havent really worked everything out there yet! Anyway I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I realize I already updated today, but ehhh, I want to get you all caught up for the next update and so you'll be in time with those reading on S&C. I hope you like this chapter, because the beginning was on of my favorite things to write! **

**Again thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites oh my! You are all so sweet! I'm beyond happy you are liking this story! :) Enjoy! **

Kurt walked toward the field. A bag with white bottles filled with paint slung over his shoulder. He was dressed in all white, Blaine walking with him, dressed in all white as well. They had been to the doctor earlier that day and now they were going to find out if they were having a boy or girl.

"Wait, explain this to me again."

Kurt sighed, this was the fifth time he had to tell Blaine the plan. "Okay, so the bottles hold either pink or blue paint. Only the doctor knows which one. When we get to the field we have a huge paint war, and find out what we're having."

Blaine smiled. "And we invited Finn and Puck because?"

Kurt shrugged. "I thought it would be fun."

Blaine let out a laugh and just shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

Once they made it to the small field by the Hummel's house they immediately saw Finn and Puck, dressed in all white as well, shoving each other back and forth.

"Guys!" Kurt shouted from where they were. Both looked up and smiled; jogging over toward them.

"Ready for this bro?" Puck asked, taking a bottle.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded, then looked back to Puck. "So ready. I can't wait to start shopping."  
The group giggled as each took a bottle and opened the cap.

"So we just squeeze them at each other?" Finn asked aiming directly at Pucks groin.

"Hey, do not shoot there Finn!" Puck yelled, backing up.

"Yes Finn you just squeeze them at each other." Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "You good?"

"Yep."

"On three, One. Two. Three."

All four started squeezing the bottles at each other, paint splattering all over their white clothes and onto the ground. Kurt was having so much fun he almost forgot the real reason they were having a paint fight in the first place. Almost being the key word. As soon as he looked down and saw the bright blue paint that was spread all over his top he stopped. He immediately looked to Blaine, who was staring right back at him. Kurt couldn't help himself, he ran at full speed towards Blaine and jumped, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and hugging him.

Blaine made a small 'mmph' noise before hugging back strongly.

"Blaine! Blaine, we're having a boy. Blaine!"

Blaine was laughing and swirling Kurt around in circles and maybe a few tears fell. "I know! I know!"

They didn't stop hugging until a throat was cleared behind them, and they both crashed back to reality. Kurt untangled from Blaine and they separated, leaving a large amount of space between both of them.

"Congratulations!" Puck yelled, pulling them both into his arms. "You bros are gonna have a tiny bro!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, and hugged back. He looked at Blaine and smiled when they met eyes. Yep, they were having a 'tiny bro.'

All four walked back to the Hummel's house. Kurt couldn't wait to start telling everyone what they were having. As they got closer to their house, Blaine saw a very familiar car parked on the street. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are my parents doing here?" He wondered.

Kurt looked up to see that yes, Clarissa and Mitchell's car was parked outside of his house. "Maybe they want to find out if we're having a boy or a girl." Kurt said, trying to sound inconspicuous.

Blaine looked toward him. "I didn't tell them that we were finding out today."

"Oops?" Kurt said right as they stepped into the house.

"Wait…" But Blaine didn't get to finish that sentence because all four parents were rushing into the foyer to hear about the doctor's visit.

"It's a boy?" Carole asked, noting the blue coloring on the boys white clothes.

"Boys? You're having twins?" Clarissa asked, thinking they were having twins.

"No, boy! As in one!" Kurt yelled.

Clarissa and Carole both started crying and ran forward to give Kurt and Blaine big hugs. Mitchell and Burt followed with a pat on the back and a 'congrats son' thrown in there.

Once all the celebrating died down, everyone made their way to the kitchen where dinner was set up. Blaine looked to Kurt with a confused face.

He leant in to Blaine and whispered in his ear. "It's celebrating us and this baby. And also them, they've already done so much for us Blaine."

"You're wonderful Kurt." He whispered back before turning away to chat with Carole. Blaine might have missed the look that crossed Kurt's face, but Carole sure didn't. She sent him a small wink, then turned her attention back to the curly haired teen in front of her.

Once dinner was settling down, Mitchell cleared his throat and stood at the head of the table, opposite of Burt on the other side.

"Boys, Burt and I did some searching and we think we have found the perfect place for you to live. It's an apartment complex right off of campus, two bedroom one and a half bath. And between the four of us rent won't be too much."

"Wait, you're paying the rent for us?" Kurt asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well we talked about it." Burt started saying. "And decided that for the first year we will. We want you two to focus on school and the baby for a while and then after a year we can revisit this topic and see about paying half the rent or something like that."

"We don't want to be a burden -." Blaine started saying.

"Oh hush." Clarissa said. "You two could never be a burden. We want to do this for you."

"Thank you so much." Kurt said.

"I can't – we can't thank you enough." Blaine added.

"_Knock Knock." Burt said from the hallway. Kurt looked up from behind the piles of boxes scattered throughout his room and smiled. _

"_Hi dad."_

"_Hey Mr. H!" Blaine shouted from somewhere Burt couldn't see._

"_Where are you?" He shouted back, laughing. _

"_He's helping me pack dad." Kurt started to explain. Blaine suddenly jumped up from behind a large box and started flailing his arms. _

"_More like I've been the only one packing."_

_Burt started laughing loudly. "Sorry kid, but Kurt won't pack for anything, you did this to yourself by saying you'd help."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I'm never offering my services to you again Kurt." He started moving towards the door, but not before dropping a quick peck to his lips. "Gotta go, I have to finish packing my room too. Love you!" He shouted then sprinted out the door._

_Burt looked around the room. "Ready?" _

_Kurt nodded. "Remind me never to over pack again." _

_Burt shook his head and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "I try every time kiddo, you just never listen."_

Kurt hated the summer. He hated packing. And most importantly he hated packing in the summer. He was hot, and sweaty, and fat. And while everyday Blaine said he looked 'glowing and pregnant', he couldn't see beyond the fatness. He had gained weight, and with his small frame, his pregnant belly was more visible. He could barely see his own feet when he stood and the maternity clothes he had bought at the beginning of his pregnancy weren't fitting anymore. He really needed to go shopping, but right now Kurt was stuck on the couch of his and Blaine's new apartment.

Every few minutes Blaine, Mitchell and his dad would come in carrying a new box each marked with a different destination. By the time Kurt had finally rested up enough and cooled down all the moving was down, and the task of unpacking had started.

Blaine knew to keep the bedroom off limits to anyone but Kurt, so while Kurt started there, everyone else started in the kitchen. They unpacked the small amounts of dishes and silverware they had before moving into the next room.

By the time Kurt had perfected the outlay of the master room, the rest of the rooms had been unpacked. With the apartment coming fully furnished, there wasn't that much to work on. Which Kurt was happy about. Now the only room that needed serious work was the nursery. They were planning on starting that the next day, and honestly Kurt couldn't wait. He loved decorating, and this nursery was going to look amazing when he was finished with it.

Later that night, once Mitchell and Burt had left and Kurt and Blaine laid on their new bed, Blaine brought up the topic of baby names.

"I don't know Blaine." Kurt said laughing. "I mean really I'm only just barely five months pregnant, I don't think we need to start looking right now."

Blaine nodded. "Right, but I don't want our little guy to be nameless when he comes into this world." He stated, placing a hand on Kurt's belly.

"And he won't, we'll figure it out soon, we just have a lot of – ouch."

Blaine looked up to Kurt with wide eyes. Was that what he thought it was? "Did he just – was that a kick?"

Kurt nodded. "He just kicked me."

Blaine started laughing and lunged forward to wrap Kurt in a hug that gave him butterflies. Both men laughed as he continued to kick. Blaine couldn't keep his hands off Kurt's tummy, but that was okay, because this was the first time their baby had kicked. And Kurt didn't mind at all, the feeling of Blaine's hands comforting.

That night when they went to bed, both sets of hands were placed on Kurt's stomach, prepared for any motion. Kurt fell asleep more soundly that night and he kept telling himself that it was the new mattress, but he knew – having Blaine's arms around him and his body heat around him, and just knowing that Blaine was there, like he used to be, made him feel safer – and that was why he fell asleep easier. Maybe it was time to give them another try.

**Next Chapter**

**1) Memories**

**2) Rain **

**3) Relationships **


	6. Chapter 6

**I also love this chapter! Thanks so much for the continued support. Thats all I'm gonna say :) Enjoy!**

_The sky had been a dark gray color all day, a few small showers here and there. Kurt loved this type of weather. And today it seemed like the perfect overcast to accompany his plan. He was at Dalton today. Puck had seemed rather impressed that he decided to go through with the whole 'spying plan', but truth be told, now that he was here, he was nervous. He was walking slowly toward the front of the school when he was bumped and his belongings went flying. He sighed, thinking the person wouldn't stop and help, but when he saw another set of hands helping him clean-up he had to stop and stare. And boy was he glad he did. The man in front of him was young, attractive, and tan. He was staring when the other boy started speaking. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just kinda in a rush, but that's no excuse, I'm just so – so sorry." The Dalton student looked up and Kurt blushed, the hazel eyes staring back at him. _

"_I-its okay." Kurt said shyly. _

"_I'm Blaine, are you new here?" _

_Kurt was about to answer when a loud crack of thunder ran across the sky and it started raining. Hard. Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and started running toward the building. Once they were inside the building, the beautiful foyer making Kurt drop his mouth, Blaine turned back to him._

"_Wow, it hasn't rained that hard in ages."_

_Kurt just nodded, not really paying attention, still completely mesmerized by the high ceilings and the amazing architect of the building. _

"_I'm guessing you aren't new here?" Blaine said with a laugh. _

_Kurt blushed, shaking his head; small droplets of water falling to the floor. "How'd you guess?"_

"_Well, each student usually gets a tour of the building before they come here, you just seem shocked by everything here." _

_Kurt laughed awkwardly. "Yea…I don't.. I don't go here."_

"_What's your name?"_

_Kurt's head shot up. "You aren't going to beat me up?"_

_Blaine pulled a confused face, then it changed to complete understanding. "Come with me." He said holding out a hand. "I have a surprise you might like." _

_Kurt looked at his hand, took a deep breath and took his hand. "I'm Kurt by the way."_

"_Nice to meet you Kurt." Then he was being dragged to a large common room._

Kurt sat on the couch, the TV playing some show he wasn't paying attention to. He was skimming his fingers back and forth on his ever growing belly; smiling when a light kick would happen.

The windows were wide open, a slight breeze flowing into the small apartment. It was raining outside. It was Kurt's favorite time of the year: summer rain. He had so many memories in the rain. With his mom, other members of his family, the Glee Club at McKinley and Blaine. And every year – the rain made him smile, no matter his mood.

"_Blaine!" Kurt yelled from the middle of the street in Blaine's neighborhood. _

"_Kurt!" Blaine yelled back to his insane friend from his front door. "You're crazy! It's pouring rain!" _

_Kurt smiled wide. "I know, come here!"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes but none the less ran to join Kurt under the warm summer rain. They ran around for a while, the drops soaking them both._

_Kurt finally stopped running around and just stood, head lifted to the sky and arms out, letting the water cascade over him. Blaine joined a minute later, but he just stood staring at Kurt. He quickly moved forward and into Kurt's arms. Kurt made a noise of surprise and opened his eyes to see Blaine. _

"_Dance with me?" Blaine asked, already pulling Kurt closer and wrapping his arms around his waist._

"_Sure."_

_They danced slowly in the rain. Not talking, just staring at one another. Blaine had this look in his eyes Kurt had never seen before, and that intrigued him. He was going to question it. Ask Blaine what he was thinking about, but he never got the chance because a pair of warm lips gently touched his and he was completely gone. It was only a small peck – light yet strong enough to know it was there. Kurt had always wondered what his first kiss would be like; this was better than anything he could have ever thought of. Blaine's lips were slightly chapped, but they were warm and plump so it didn't even matter. _

_They both pulled away soon after and started at each other. Blain with wide clear eyes. They only stayed like that for a few seconds before both were lunging in again for their second kiss. _

"A lot has happened in the rain little boy." Kurt said to his stomach.

Not a second later Blaine was rushing through the door, hair wet and curly. "Hey."

"Hi." Kurt said from his spot on the couch.

"It's really pouring out there." Blaine said, noting the wide open windows.

"I know. I love it."

Blaine smiled and made his way over to Kurt. He lightly placed his hand on Kurt's belly. "I know you do." He said quietly, a look of guilt quickly crossing his eyes.

Kurt knew he was thinking about the last time they had been in the rain together.

_It had been an unusually wet October for New York. Most New Yorkers hated it, carrying around umbrellas for anytime a midafternoon thunderstorm would hit. _

_Kurt on the other hand loved it. And what made today better was that he was walking through the park with Blaine during one. It was only lightly sprinkling but it was still a storm. Rain was their thing. So many of their best memories happened during afternoon showers. Today felt a little different though. Blaine was quiet, not really looking at Kurt when they talked, and his eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying before he came. _

"_Blaine? Look at me please?" Kurt said, stopping in the middle of the path. _

_Blaine stopped as well, looking up to Kurt, his eyes full of pain and guilt. _

"_What's wrong?" Kurt could barely ask – Blaine's eyes full of pain and guilt. _

"_I was with someone." _

_That's when Kurt's entire world crashed around him. He only remembered yelling and crying and then nothing but being cold – extremely cold. From his rained soaked clothes or his broken heart he wasn't sure. Probably both. He just remembers not being about to cuddle with Blaine after they got back to the apartment. They always cuddled after being in the rain, and now that would never happen again. _

"I'll just go make dinner." Blaine said, getting up and taking off his jacket. For June he had been wearing one a lot lately.

"Wait! Do me a favor first?" Kurt said, struggling to get off the couch. He almost fell but a pair of strong hands were there to help him up.

"Careful. Okay – what'd you need?"

Kurt walked over to the small stereo in the corner of their living room and turned it on. Then he turned to Blaine with a large smile. "Dance with me?"

Blaine giggled. "Uhm – sure."

They wrapped their arms around each other and Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, smiling at the smell that was so – Blaine.

"You know – we first kissed while dancing in the rain." Kurt said. The rain pattering on the roof. Blaine's strong, warm hands running up and down his back, circling over his baby bump.

"I remember. It was wet."

Kurt laughed loudly. "Well we were outside, and not inside with the windows open."

Blaine just hummed and continued to dance, pulling Kurt a little closer. Kurt let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. He wanted to stay in these arms forever.

"Well – uhm I guess you could, but I really should cook dinner." He heard Blaine say.

"What?" Kurt said.

"You uhm said…never mind." Blaine started pulling back.

"No," Kurt said pulling him back. "What did you say?"

Blaine was blushing! He never blushed. "It's just that, you said you wanted to stay 'in these arms forever' and well I guess you could, I wouldn't be complaining, but uhm I need to cook dinner and…"

"Blaine!" Kurt said blushing himself, because he definitely didn't mean to say _that_ out loud.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

Blaine blushed harder. "I'm sorry I should just maybe stop talking. Yea I should stop mmph."

Kurt kissed him. Really he had been wanting to do it for a few weeks, ever since they had moved in together. Now just seemed like the perfect time. Blaine was too adorable for his own good.

Kurt pulled back first, needing air.

"Uhm – I should – uh." Blaine rambled again, not doing a good job at hiding his large smile.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted again.

"Yea?"

"Come here."

And then they were kissing again. It felt amazing. Like they were picking up right where they left off. A crack of thunder rumbling through the apartment brought them back to reality.

"Maybe we should talk." Was the first thing Blaine said after they pulled apart.

Kurt nodded in agreement and they headed to sit on the couch.

"Soo…"

"You kissed me."

"I did." Kurt said.

"Okay, well I guess, why did you kiss me?"

Kurt could tell by just looking at Blaine that he was trying not to get excited. Like maybe he thought Kurt kissed him on accident. Or that the kiss didn't mean the same to Kurt as it did to Blaine.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine and laced their fingers together. "Because I wanted to, because I like you Blaine, because I want us back."

"You want us back?" Blaine asked, his voice small.

"I want to try us again Blaine. I never got over you. I was just scared, but I'm not anymore. I trust you Blaine, and I want this to happen again." He motioned between them.

Blaine smiled so big. "Kurt that's all I've ever wanted! For you to trust me again." He pulled Kurt in for a hug and sighed when it was returned.

"So, we're trying us again?" Kurt asked hopeful.

"Of course we are." Blaine happily replied.

_After kissing in the rain, the two teenage boys made their way inside. Kurt was eternally grateful Blaine's parents weren't home. He didn't want to meet them the same day he had had his first kiss with their son. They walked upstairs to Blaine's room and once inside Blaine threw Kurt a towel and started going to his dresser. _

"_Here." Blaine said, throwing a pair of sweats and an old Dalton shirt to Kurt. "Why don't you change and then we can talk"_

"_I like that idea."_

_Both quickly changed and fifteen minutes later they sat on Blaine's bed. They were looking awkwardly at their hands, neither really sure what to say. _

"_Kurt?" Blaine finally said. _

"_Yes?" His head shot up._

_Blaine shakily took both of Kurt's hands. "I just-." He sighed. "I really like you Kurt. More than a friend. And kissing you just seemed to make everything fall into place. I would really love it if maybe you'd be my boyfriend. You know – if you felt the same." He quickly added. _

"_I like you too Blaine. A lot."_

"_You do?" Blaine asked, genuinely surprised. _

"_Duh – I've had a massive crush on you since we first met a few months ago."_

"_That's adorable."_

_Kurt just giggled and moved closer. _

"_So, we're going to try us?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt down onto the bed so they were laying. _

"_Of course." Kurt said kissing Blaine._

**Next Chapter**

**1) Ryan**

**2) Isabella **

**3) July Fourth**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So this is your update for the day. I wont be updating on S&C because I didnt finish the chapter and definitely wont have time tonight, so that will happen tomorrow! **

**Enjoy this one guys!**

Kurt sat in the cold plastic chair, shaking his leg up and down nervously. Blaine hadn't joined him yet – he was probably stuck at work. But all he wanted was Blaine, to tell him to calm down, that everything was going to be okay because right now he was freaking out.

"This seat taken?"

Kurt looked up to see two men. One a little taller than Finn with dark black hair and a scruffy beard. The other was much shorter with brown hair and a bulging belly.

"Uh no, it's free."

Both men smiled at him and sat down, a little girl Kurt didn't see before jumping into the black haired man's lap. She turned to Kurt and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Isabella."

"Hi," Kurt said taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Kurt."

"That's a very pretty name. My daddies are having a baby."

"Me too!" Kurt said, mirroring the little girl's enthusiasm.

"Hey Izzy, why don't you go play?"

"Okay daddy, bye Kurt!" She jumped down and headed to the corner in the waiting room with all the toys.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." The brown headed man said. "And this is my husband Andrew."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said shaking both their out stretched hands.

"Here alone?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, well yes, but my boyfriend will hopefully be here soon."

Ryan clapped happily. "Oh thank god you aren't doing it alone!"

Kurt gave a confused face. "What my husband means to say," Andrew said. "Is that raising a baby is a hard job."

"I know…" Kurt replied, rubbing a hand over his belly. Kurt looked thoughtful. "Can I ask you guys something?"  
"Of course, anything to help." Ryan said placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"How do you do it? Being gay – in Ohio – with a daughter and one on the way, all while being a carrier?"

"It's not easy," Andrew started. "But you just need to stop caring what others think. You probably have a family that loves and supports you beyond anything you could have imagined. And this boyfriend of yours must be pretty great."

"He is." Kurt quipped.

"Just keep living life. It's yours after all, and no one else gets to decide how you live it." Ryan added.

"I'm just nervous. Blaine and I are so young."

"Ha! Andrew and I were too. Well not as young as you two I assume. I was twenty six when I found out about Izzy. But we weren't even married yet, and we didn't plan on having kids for another five years. It was a complete surprise."

"How'd you make it work?" Kurt asked, looking over to the little girl.

"It wasn't easy. Ryan's parents helped us a lot because I was traveling and he only got a couple weeks off for maternity leave. But we managed. And we have never regretted anything."

"I don't regret it." Kurt said immediately. "I'm excited. I would never regret this baby. And I love Blaine, I know he'll be an amazing dad. Our families are great too, I know they'll be there for us."

Andrew clapped him on the back. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

Kurt smiled at him.

"So tell me," Ryan said moving closer to Kurt. "How's the pregnancy been going?"

Kurt laughed. "Pretty good. The only weird thing has been my need to eat Doritos."

"At all hours of the night." A voice said.

All three looked up and Kurt visibly relaxed when he saw Blaine.

"Blaine."

"Hey," He said placing a small kiss to Kurt's lips. "Sorry I'm late."

"Its okay. Blaine this is Ryan and his husband Andrew."

Blaine waved. "Nice to meet you."

"You too Blaine." Ryan said.

"Hummel?" A nurse called from the front.

"That's us." Kurt said getting up.

"Oh! Here." Andrew handed them a card. "Give us a call anytime."

"Thanks!"

Blaine and Kurt linked hands as they followed the nurse. Ryan rested his head on Andrew's shoulder, watching them walk.

"They remind me of us."

Andrew nodded in agreement. "That means they'll be great parents." He joked.

Ryan laughed. "I suppose they will."

A nurse came out a few moments later and called their name. They got up and started walking, calling back for Isabella.

"Izzy, sweetie come on!"

The little girl went running, curls bouncing, towards her daddies with a large smile.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the unfamiliar door and knocked. It had been a week since their doctor's appointment, and they were having dinner with Andrew and Ryan.

The door swung open, reveling Ryan and Isabella who was dressed in a sparkly pink dress.

"There are the daddies!" Ryan said, ushering them in.

"Hey! How're you boys?" They heard Andrew shout from the kitchen.

"Good!" Blaine shouted back, laughing.

All four of them entered the living room; Isabella going to her toys, Blaine and Kurt taking the small love seat and Ryan taking a seat on the couch.

"So, how was the doctors appointment?" Ryan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Really good, he's growing perfectly."

Ryan lit up. "He?"

"Oh yea." Kurt blushed. "We found out it was a boy at the beginning of this month."

"Aww that's adorable." Ran said, covering his mouth with his hand. "You two are adorable."

Kurt and Blaine giggled, linking their hands. "Do you know what you're having? When are you due?"

Ryan perked up. "We're having another princess! I'm so excited, and so is Andrew! Isabella can't wait for a sister. And as for my due date, September first. But I was late with her," He said pointing to the little girl playing with her doll. "So I expect to be late with this one also."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Do you have any names?"

"Oh please don't get him started." Andrew said entering the room. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

"It's still in the works but we're thinking Sutton. What about you boys? Kurt when are you due?"

"November third."

"Ah, a fall baby. The best kinds." Andrew said with a large smile. "And names?"

"Haven't really thought of any." Blaine said shaking his head.

Suddenly the buzzer went off and Andrew was rushing to the kitchen.

"I'll go help." Blaine said, following the older man.

"Oh Blaine! Great, can you pull the veggies from the fridge?"

"Oh yea." He went to the fridge and got the fool, placing it on the table. "Andrew?"

"Yea?" He said turning around with the lasagna.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Blaine." He said placing the food on the table.

Blaine nodded and nervously ran his hands down his pant legs. "Okay – I just, how do, uh… god I don't know how to ask. How do you keep Ryan so happy I guess? He always seems happy, and I missed the first months of Kurt's pregnancy but I'm still so lost sometimes."

"We've all been there Blaine don't worry I did a lot of growing up the first time I found out Ry was pregnant. I think one thing is to support them with everything you have. If you're both scared don't let show yours to them as much and just be the rock he needs. That's the biggest one."

"Okay, I can do that." Blaine said.

"Good okay, uhm well Ryan loves when I give him massages."

"Oh I definitely do that already, and Kurt's only in the end of his second trimester."

"Yea." Andrew laughed. "Do it more often during the third."

Blaine laughed but nodded.

"What else – oh okay, keep the house clean and do things they ask of you the first time."

"Alright."

"And one thing to remember is that everyone goes through pregnancy differently. So just, be aware of the things Kurt is going through and be there for him."

"Okay, I can do that. Thanks."

"Being scared is totally okay Blaine, I was beyond scared the first time around. But it gets better and having a baby is the best experience."

Blaine smiled. "Yea I'm excited."

"Great, now let's eat. Buys! Izzy!"

* * *

Blaine sat under the covers of their bed reading a baby book_, What to expect when you're expecting_, when Kurt found him later that.

"Hey." He said, climbing into the bed next to Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine mumbled, still reading.

"So question."

"Hmm?"

"Blaine." Kurt said a little firmer, stealing the book from his boyfriend's hands.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. You have my full attention."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. Ryan and Andrew invited us to their July Fourth party next week. And I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Of course we can." Blaine said pulling Kurt down into his arms. "That sounds great."

Kurt smiled. "Yay!"

"Now let's get some sleep." Blaine said switching off their light.

"Goodnight Blaine." Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine.

"Night Kurt."

* * *

Blaine heard Kurt sigh from the bedroom for the fifth time that day. They were getting ready for the July Fourth party and if they didn't leave they would be late. When he heard another groan he made his way to the room.

Upon entering he saw a slew of clothes thrown all about and Kurt standing in front of the closet in only a pair of boxer briefs.

"Uh babe?"

Kurt turned around, tears in his eyes. "I'm fat. Blaine I'm so fucking fat, I can't fit into anything!"

Blaine had to laugh, he didn't mean to but he did.

"It's not funny! You made me like this. This is your fault! I can't wear anything I bought earlier in my pregnancy and nothing is stylish enough for this party and it's all your fucking fault!"

Blaine stood shocked. He had never heard Kurt curse like that, only in certain – uh situations, but never just in his daily routine. "Hey, hey I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed I know that. But Kurt you aren't fat. You're pregnant. And that is amazing. You are carrying my child, and to me that is the hottest thing ever. You are the most fantastic man and you will look beautiful in anything you wear."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "You are so great do you know that?"

"I'm just being honest Kurt. I love everything about you and no matter how you look I'll still love you."

Kurt's mouth turned into a surprised 'oh' shape. "I love you too Blaine."

"Why do you look so surprised?" He asked pulling Kurt closer.

"It's just, that's the first time you said 'I love you' to me since we've been back together."

"Oh." Blaine said, suddenly looking unsure about himself.

"But it's good. Great even, because I love you back."

"Aww." Blaine cooed in a dramatic voice.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Oh stop." He kissed Blaine quickly then pulled away. "Okay, I'll get dressed. We needed to leave like five minutes ago."

"That's what I said!" He said slapping Kurt on the ass.

Kurt jumped a little, turning around to stare at Blaine. He just winked and walked out of the room.

"Hurry! We need to leave!" He called.

Kurt huffed but turned back to the closet and looked for clothes to wear for the party.

**Next Chapter**

**1) Rest of July Fourth**

**2) Sebastian **

**3) Drama**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! I had finals! But thankfully I'm done with school for the summer! So I'll be writing like a made women! **

**Enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts mmkay?**

Kurt laid on the striped blanket in the warm July night. The fireworks were starting soon and he had just gotten comfortable. At the moment Blaine was up playing with Isabella and a few other kids at the barbeque. Kurt could only stare, the image of Blaine playing with their child flooding his brain.

"Hello daddy." Andrew said, taking a seat next to Kurt on the blanket; handing him a water bottle.

"Hey." He replied happily accepting the water.

"Doing okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Andrew asked with a knowing smile.

"Thinking about what?"

"Yours and Blaine's baby."

Kurt blushed a little. "Maybe."

"I did all the time. I loved seeing Ryan play with other kids, and knowing one day both of us would be able to do that with ours."

Kurt smiled at him and was about to reply when Blaine plopped down next to Kurt. He placed a small kiss on his cheek and then turned to Andrew.

"Ryan is looking for you."

Andrew sighed. "Alright, I'll leave you two. Say goodbye before you go!" With that he got up and went towards the house, leaving them alone.

Blaine kissed Kurt, this time on the mouth; then slowly pulled back and rested their foreheads together. "I love you."

Kurt gave a tiny smile and was about to reply when a large crack went off and colors exploded into the air. They both gasped but turned their attention to the sky where more and more fireworks were being shot off. Kurt settled into Blaine's arms, warmth spreading all around him. He smiled happily.

"I love you too."

_Blaine walked through the halls of his old school, taking everything in and remembering all the wonderful things that had happened to him in the halls during his time here. _

_He walked with a large smile on his face towards the choir room where he was pretty sure he could hear the Warblers practicing. When he entered he saw the skillful dancing and singing of his friends. He watched with smiles as they finished out their tune and rushed over to him for hugs. _

_They chatted for a while before most scattered, after promising to be at his opening, when he noticed a new face. _

"_Hi, I don't think we've met before."_

_The taller man smiled. "Sebastian Smythe. Pleasure."_

"_Blaine." He said shaking the out stretched hand. _

"_I know, I've heard a lot of good things about you."_

"_Oh."_

"_Would you like to get some coffee?"_

"_Uh…I don't know."_

"_Please? I would love to know some of your music secrets." _

_Blaine was a little flattered. "Yea, okay."_

Blaine sat in a Dayton coffee shop, turning his cup round and round waiting for his guest. He had told Kurt he needed to go for some sort for interview, and while he hated for lying, if Kurt knew the real reason he would be beyond mad.

"Hey there." He heard from behind him.

Blaine looked up and smiled at Sebastian as he took a seat across from him, cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey."

Sebastian sat down and took a sip. "How's it going with you know, everything?"

Blaine sighed happily. "Really really good. Kurt's doing great with the baby, and I'm doing okay.."

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I've just been – thinking."

He laughed. "Well that's never good."

Blaine sent him a look. "What if I'm a terrible father? People keep telling me I'll be great, but I don't know. I know Kurt will be, he was practically made to be a dad, but me – I wasn't."

Sebastian sighed and leaned closer to Blaine from across the table. "Blaine, you'll be just fine."

"But -."

"No, listen, Blaine you'll be a fantastic dad. Yes there will probably be some things you don't know in the beginning, but that's every first time parent. You have the type of personality that just screams dad. You are great with other kids and you will be the exact same with your own."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for."

"So, how's Christian?"

A smile grew on Sebastian's face. "He's good, we're great, and our sex is still hot as ever."

"Oh god." Blaine said covering his face with his hands. "Please, I don't want to hear about your sex life Sebastian."

Sebastian laughed. "Fine, but really we're good. Going on nine months. I still can't thank you enough."

"It was my pleasure. Setting you two up was one of my best ideas."

They started laughing. "Yea, okay genius."

Blaine smiled as they went back to chatting.

"_Blaine stop!" Kurt said, struggling in the back seat._

"_Kurt come on, let's just – let's do it." Blaine's hands were roaming down Kurt's back._

"_Blaine – no – just stop." Kurt shoved his way out of the car, Blaine quickly following. _

"_Kurt what the hell?" _

"_Excuse me?" Kurt asked, shocked._

"_I know you want frilly flowers and that shit, but seriously we love each other so why should it matter?"_

_Kurt stood staring for a minute, tears welling in his eyes. "You're a jerk! God, you think I would want to be intimate after you spent the whole night ignoring me and dancing with – with Sebastian!"_

"_I'm sorry for trying to be fun and fucking spontaneous for once Kurt!" Blaine got up and started walking away. _

"_Blaine! Where are you going?" Kurt asked, suddenly nervous. _

"_Home. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away._

_Kurt stared. Tears falling down his face._

* * *

"_Come in!" Kurt yelled when there was a knock on his door the next day._

_The door slowly opened reveling a tired looking Blaine. "Hi." He said softly._

_Kurt was surprised to see him. "Hey." He shut his laptop._

"_Can we talk?" _

"_Of course." Kurt replied, motioning for Blaine to sit. _

_He took a seat on the end of the bed and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry." He looked up then, his eyes full of pain and fear. "I shouldn't have pressured you into sex, I know you want to wait, I do to. I was just drunk and horny I guess."_

_Kurt started laughing but stopped quickly when he remembered the situation. "I'm not going to say its okay, because you hurt my feelings Blaine. But I understand that you were drunk. And…I'm sorry too."_

"_You don't have to be. I'm the one who did everything this time. I shouldn't have made you go to the bar if all I was going to do was ignore you."_

_Kurt sat quietly for a few beats before getting up and taking Blaine's hand. "Its okay. I'm glad I was there, because god knows what Sebastian might have pulled." _

_Blaine let out a choked giggle. "Kurt, Sebastian means nothing to me. He just – he's just an acquaintance." He pulled Kurt closer to him, laying them both on the bed. _

"_I know," Kurt said shyly, playing with a non-existent fuzz on Blaine's shirt. "I don't like him though."_

_Blaine lifted his chin up and looked Kurt straight in the eye. "Then we'll never see him again."_

_Blaine said it with so much conviction there was no way he could be lying. _

"_Are you sure? I don't want to be that boyfriend that doesn't let you have other gay friends. Its just – he sounds like bad news to me."_

"_Kurt – he doesn't matter to me. I just want us to be okay."_

_Kurt smiled and leaned in placing a small peck on Blaine's lips. "We're okay."_

"_Promise?" Blaine asked. _

"_I promise."_

Blaine's phone kept buzzing on the side table. It was annoying Kurt beyond belief. Blaine had just gotten back from Dayton, and was in the shower; while Kurt sat on the bed reading. It buzzed once more and Kurt had had it. He reached over and unlocked his boyfriend's phone. He wasn't sure who he thought it might've been, but the one person he sure it wouldn't be – it was. There were four new messages from Sebastian Smythe.

_(5:37) : Hey Blaine, did you take my wallet?_

_(5:39) : Just kidding, I left it at the coffee place. _

_(5:40) : I enjoyed coffee by the way, it was good catching up. _

_(5:41) : I'll text you about getting together next month! Good luck with the baby!_

Kurt sat staring at the phone with wide eyes. What the hell? Blaine said he was going to Dayton for an interview, not to see Sebastian. Kurt thought Blaine didn't even talk to this douche anymore. He was growing angrier and angrier when Blaine walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank.

"Hey babe." He looked at Kurt and saw he had his phone. "What -."

"Sebastian Blaine!?" He threw the phone at Blaine. "I thought you didn't talk to him anymore."

Blaine couldn't say anything – he didn't know what to say.

"Well?" Kurt practically screamed.

"We – we got closer when you left for New York. I lost you, and I didn't have that many friends, so we started talking again."

"You dated him?" Kurt accused.

"What? No! Kurt we were, are, strictly just friends!"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a minute, then he opened his mouth. "He's the one you cheated with me on." He stated, not even making it a question.

The just was clearly shown in Blaine's eyes. "No – no he wasn't Kurt. He has a boyfriend. They were dating at the time. That doesn't even matter anymore anyway. He was helping me Kurt, he wanted us together." His eyes were glossing over in unshed tears.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure he was Blaine. God how could I have trusted you again?"

That's what did it for Blaine. "You know what Kurt? Fine. Don't believe me, but that's the truth. He actually loved seeing us together, he was helping me. If you're going to act like some stuck up five year old, fine. But I'm not going to stand here and be your personal punching bag." Blaine stormed out of their bedroom, grabbing his keys off the table.

"Blaine! Where are you going?" Kurt called after.

"I don't know. But I'm not staying here. I'll see you later Kurt – maybe. Call me when you start acting like a grown – up again." Blaine slammed the door and left Kurt alone – standing with wide eyes. What just happened?

**Next Chapter**

**1) Make - up sex ;)**

**2) A new member of a family!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey! New Chapter. Enjoy readers. **

**Warnings: SMUT ;)**

**Also, the thing with the pet (you'll see!)...it happens, it happened to me. So go with it! hehe**

_Kurt looked down at his phone. He had called Blaine six times already without any answer. He didn't know what to do. He was just in the moment, he hadn't meant anything he said. He needed to apologize. Badly._

_Kurt sighed and clicked the picture on his phone, lifting it to his ear. _

"_Hello?" The familiar yet unfamiliar voice said. _

"_Sebastian?"_

"_Uhm – yes? Who is this?"_

"_It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel."_

"_Well well well Hummel it's great to hear your voice again."_

"_Can I ask you a question?" He asked defeated._

"_Uh sure."_

"_You and Blaine had coffee dates." He stated. _

"_That's not a question." Sebastian said._

"_Did you talk about me?"_

_There was a long pause then a sigh. "Actually yea, we talked about you most of the time. I tried to give Blaine some tips on getting you back. And in return he helped me ask out this guy I really liked."_

_Kurt started trembling. "So – uhm – you never slept together?"_

_Sebastian laughed loudly. "Kurt, Blaine was so love sick over you he didn't date anyone."_

"_Oh – well thank you." He hung up quickly after that. He felt worse now. Once again he dialed Blaine's number, but this time it went straight to voicemail. He threw his phone down and laid back on the bed, tears streaming down his face. He stayed there until sleep took him._

Two days. He hadn't seen Blaine in two days. The only way he knew he was okay was the short text message he sent Kurt the next day. Kurt had stayed at the apartment, the TV on TLC and a constant bucket of chicken in his lap. Honestly he was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Blaine still wasn't talking to him – but he wasn't willing to listen either. And to make things worse, he didn't know where he was either.

He sat back watching _Say Yes to the Dress _when he heard a scratching sound at the door. He quickly got up and opened the door hoping to find Blaine. Instead sitting there staring at him was a dark grey tabby. It meowed loudly up at Kurt and walked into the apartment. Kurt stood surprised for a second before lightly shutting the door.

"Uhm…"

The cat kept walking until it got to the couch and jumped up and laid down, still looking at Kurt. He laughed a little bit and sat down next to the tabby.

"Well hello." He said, rubbing behind its ear. "Who are you?" He wondered outloud.

Kurt looked for a tag, but found none. He did however find out he was taking care of a boy. "What's your name I wonder?"

The cat just kept looking at Kurt, purring and nuzzling into the side of his leg. The tabby looked skinny, his ribs prominent when being petted. His fur was also patchy and long, like it hadn't been brushed in ages. He was definitely an outside cat.

"Well…it looks like you need a bath. And a haircut." Kurt said, picking up the grey cat. He just nuzzled further into Kurt. Kurt let out a little giggle. "Okay, yea I'm keeping you."

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine called from the front door. It had been a few hours since he had heard anything from his boyfriend. Even though he wasn't answering any calls or texts, having the reassurance that Kurt was okay was good. But he hadn't called in the past three hours and he was getting worried. It didn't matter if they were fighting if Kurt wasn't safe Blaine would be there.

He didn't hear a response as he entered the dark apartment. There was a glow coming from the TV in the living room but Kurt wasn't on the couch. He turned it off, but as he was walking to the living room he tripped over a pile of something. He yelped going down and landed on what felt like a plush pillow. He slowly got up and turned the hall light to see an array of different cat toys, a cat bed and a scratching post. What even?

Blaine walked to the bedroom and suddenly all his questions were answered. Kurt was laying on the bed, with a cat tucked into his side, one hand on his growing belly. Blaine smiled. He slowly went to the side of the bed, kneeling down and running his hands through Kurt's damp hair. He stirred a little and groggily opened his eyes, a tiny grin gracing his lips.

"Mmm hi…" He said, leaning into Blaine's hand.

"Hi baby, who's that?" Blaine asked, pointing to the now up and about cat.

"Oh, Charlie. He found me, and well I couldn't let him go." Kurt said, sitting up a little bit.

"Okay then. And you're okay?" Blaine was suddenly concerned.

"Yea. Just had an exhausting day. I went to pet smart and bought all this cat stuff and bathed him, which wasn't easy, and cut his hair and -."

"Okay, shh. You can go back to sleep."

Kurt seemed to suddenly realize something. "Blaine! Oh my god, I'm so – so sorry. I didn't mean to say any of those things. I was just – I was confused. And scared. But I'm sorry."

"Kurt it's okay." Blaine said, joining him on the bed.

"But it's not. Blaine I just-."

"Kurt baby," he said, effectively cutting off a new rant. "I understand. I'm sorry too. I should have told you about Sebastian. It's just I know you didn't like him. But that's no excuse and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Blaine, I'm sorry about everything I said. Everything. I do trust you and I know you would never cheat on me. I was just in the moment."

"I know. I know."

"I love you."

Blaine placed a light kiss on Kurt's lips. "I love you too."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's mouth and pulled him closer for a longer, deeper kiss. Blaine started kissing down his neck and all Kurt could do was smile and stretch to allow more skin to be shown. He was rubbing up and down Blaine's back, already feeling heat pool in the lower part of his stomach. Blaine started moving downward, kissing his way down Kurt's collar bone, and chest, pushing his shirt off as well.

"Oh god." Kurt couldn't help but moan as Blaine continued his decent down his body. When he got to Kurt's protruding belly, Blaine kissed slowly down it, teasing his tongue into Kurt's belly button until finally making it to the top of Kurt's pajama pants.

"This okay?" Blaine quietly asked, running his fingers along Kurt's waste band.

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yes, yes this is so okay. God I missed this. I missed you."

Blaine smiled devilishly at Kurt, then quickly pulled down both his pajama pants and boxers. "I missed you too baby." Blaine gripped Kurt's cock just the way he knew he liked it, and that earned him a loud moan from Kurt.

Blaine continued sliding his hand up and down Kurt's shaft, twisting his wrist every now and then, kissing him messily as well. Kurt's grip on his shoulders got tighter and he was breathing heavily.

"Fuck, oh fuck Blaine."

"What do you want?" He asked hotly.

"You. Just you."

Blaine stopped and stared at the man he loved. "Okay," He stroked a hand through Kurt's hair. "How would it be most comfortable for you?"

"Oh, I didn't even think…"

Blaine let out a laugh. "I figured you didn't. What do you think?"

"Probably…" He sat thinking for a second. "Me riding you."

"Okay."

Blaine reached toward the side table, pulling out the lube. He quickly got out of his clothes and then turned back to Kurt. He opened it and slicked one of his fingers, gently pushing it into Kurt, being hyper aware of the small gasp he heard.

He stopped and stared, waiting for Kurt's 'go ahead' and when he gave a tiny nod he started moving his finger in and out, ever so slightly. Soon enough Kurt was begging for another and another, until he was rocking down on all three of Blaine's fingers; panting.

"I'm ready – Blaine god I _need_ it."

Blaine just nodded, pouring lube onto his hand, then his hard cock. "I got you baby." He flipped them and carefully helped Kurt down onto his throbbing member, gasping at how good it felt. He groaned loudly.

Once Kurt was fully on he started lifting up and down, slowly at first then faster and faster. His head was thrown back and he was moaning and groaning loudly as he rode Blaine. Blaine was speechless, Kurt looking absolutely gorgeous as he bounced. He couldn't stop staring.

"I love you." He chanted over and over again until he was coming hard inside Kurt, his cock pulsing. He groaned loudly and grabbed Kurt's hands tightly.

Kurt came seconds later, all over his stomach.

Blaine laid there, arms above his head, breathing in deeply while Kurt plopped down beside him, heaving as well.

"That was great." Kurt managed to say, cuddling into Blaine's side.

Blaine laughed brightly. "God I love you." He turned to Kurt, carding his knuckles lightly over his cheek. "I really really love you."

"I love you too."

Suddenly a very loud meowing sound came from the floor.

"Oh! Charlie!" Kurt leant down and picked up the grey tabby. He happily made himself comfortable between Kurt and Blaine, snuggling into Kurt.

"Oh god, this cat is gonna hate me but love you and the baby." Blaine said with a sigh.

Kurt hit him in the shoulder. "Shh, you'll wake him."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but his face still held a found smile. "Whatever." He said laying back and closing his eyes.

Kurt leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Night."

"Goodnight."

"I'm happy you're back."

"So am I."

**Next Chapter:**

**1) Names **

**2) Visit to Lima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Long Chapter! I really love this one! Enjoy :)**

"_Daddy? Can I ask you something?"_

_Burt looked over to Kurt, who was sitting on the couch next to his chair, hands folded in his lap. On the TV was the big game. "Can it wait till after the game Kurt?"_

"_Sure." He replied quietly. _

_Burt noticed the look of hurt that crossed his sons face and immediately felt bad. He turned the game on mute and moved so his full attention was on his child. "What's up buddy?"_

_Kurt looked up and took a deep breath. "Can we talk about marriage?"_

_Burt's eyes grew wide. His son was only ten, why would he want to talk about getting married. "Uhm – okay. Sure."_

"_Mommy changed her name to yours right? Julie said all mommies do that for their daddies."_

"_Yea they do kiddo." _

"_Okay, but what if the daddy changed his name for the mommy. Would that be okay?"_

_Burt was really confused about where all this was going, but he continued to answer his ten year olds questions. "It's whatever the parents want to do."_

_Kurt nodded. "So it would be okay if I changed my last name when I get married?"_

_Oh. "Kurt – you can do whatever you want. It's your choice. And whoever you marry – no matter what – will understand if you want to change your name to theirs." Kurt might not understand the whoever part now, but soon he will._

_Kurt smiled brightly at his dad. "Okay. It's not that I don't love our last name though daddy!"_

_Burt laughed. "I know kiddo, I know." He pulled Kurt in for a hug. He knew._

"…and we need to figure out which name goes best with your last name..."

Blaine had been sitting in the driver's seat for an hour already, driving towards Lima with Kurt in the passenger spot, talking about the baby. They finally decided to start making a list of names and what better place to do it then in a two hour drive. The last part of the sentence however threw Blaine off.

"Wait – my last name?"

Kurt just nodded. "He'll have Anderson as his last name babe." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. For Blaine however it wasn't. He thought their son would definitely have the Hummel last name. At least until they were married – to which it would then be changed to Hummel – Anderson.

"I thought his last name would be Hummel."

"Why?" Kurt asked, clearly not understanding Blaine's side.

"That's your last name Kurt."

"I know, but you're the father and I want him to have your last name."

Blaine looked over to Kurt. "What about both of our last names? That's how it will be when we get married anyway."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Oh."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, suddenly not liking the tone of Kurt's voice.

Kurt sighed. "Yes oh. It's just that I – okay, so for the longest time I wanted to change my last name when I was the one getting married. Like instead of my wife taking my last name I would take hers. Well clearly I'm not having a wife – but I still feel the same way with my future husband. You. Hopefully. I love the idea of having my husband's name, and while the whole taking both last names and putting a hyphen in the middle is sweet, I just don't like it."

"Wait, so you want our son to have my last name because that's what you see your last name being in the future?"

Kurt suddenly grew very quiet. "If we were to get married – yes."

Blaine immediately took Kurt's hand in his, pulling it across the consul and up to his lips where he kissed his knuckles. "Kurt, we are going to get married."

Kurt's smile grew and he blushed. "Then yes, I want our baby's last name to be Anderson."

"Okay – oh wait."

Kurt groaned. "What?"

Blaine gave a small laugh. "Will it be okay with your family? You're Burt's only child, I would think he might want you to carry on the family name."

"Oh my god Blaine its 2013 not 1850. It'll be fine. And I sorta talked to him about it."

"Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Well yes – when I was ten but still -."

"Kurt! That was nine years ago!"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine I know. But it still stands. I want to change my name. No mushing two last names together or adding a hyphen okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt smiled towards Blaine. "Thank you. Now names. I'm thinking we each come up with some and then veto the ones we don't like."

"We should each only get around five vetoes because I know you Kurt Hummel."

"Fine." He said with an eye roll. "My first name is Alexander, Alex for short of course."

"Veto." Blaine said right away.

"Why!?"

"Kurt if his last name is going to be Anderson, his first name can't start with the same letter! That's absolutely horrible."

"Ugh fine. I also really like Joseph."

"Hmm, I actually like that one."

"Oh good, I'll write it down." He quickly pulled out a notebook and scrawled down the name. "Do you have any?"

"I have a few. I like Daniel and Ryan."

"Veto. To both."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Just don't like those names. I never have I don't think."

"You are so complicated."

"I am not!"

"Whatever." Blaine said, training his eyes on the road.

"What about Thomas?"

"No way."

"Wait why?"

"Long story, but bad experience with a kid that had that name and just no Kurt no. How about…mmm I really like the name Noah."

Kurt perked up. "Oh I like that one too."

"Then write it down!" Blaine told with a large smile.

They went through a few more names, only writing down one more name, Samuel, before finally making their exit to Lima. As they were driving Blaine's phone buzzed. He turned to Kurt and smiled.

"You can check it."

Kurt shook his head. "I trust you."

"Kurt, check it."

He sighed but pulled out Blaine's phone reading the message.

_(12:37): Hey, do you wanna get together since you'll be in Lima? Kurt can come! I haven't seen him in forever and Christian really wants to meet both of you._

"It's Sebastian."

"Oh."

Kurt made an _hmmm_ noise and started replying.

_(12:39): Sounds good! The Lima Bean good?_

_(12:40): Yep! Tomorrow at 4?_

_(12:41): Alright, see you then!_

Blaine watched out of the corner of his eye as Kurt typed on his phone. It made him nervous. "What's up?"

"We are having coffee with Sebastian and Christian tomorrow."

"We are?" Blaine asked truly surprised.

"Mhmm. Oh don't miss the turn." Kurt said.

"I won't." Blaine replied, still shocked to hear that they were both having coffee with Sebastian.

_Kurt rolled his hips to meet with Blaine's, eliciting a groan._

"_Kurt – Kurt," Blaine panted. "We can't," He said rolling his hips to mimic Kurt's. "Your dad is down stairs."_

"_Just be quiet." Kurt moaned, rolling his hips faster and kissing down the side of Blaine's neck, leaving a hickey there._

_Blaine just groaned and moved his hands down Kurt's body, grabbing his ass and pushing him closer. They both kept moving their hips fast, trying to push each other to the edge. Kurt came first with a long whine, his nails digging into Blaine's exposed shoulders. He threw his head back, a blissed out look on his face. _

_That look pushed Blaine over the edge and he came hard in his pants with a low moan, squeezing Kurt's ass. Kurt fell on top of Blaine, and just laid there, running his fingers through Blaine's sweaty curls. _

"_I love you." Blaine whispered. _

"_Mmm love yo-."_

"_Boys! Blaine needs to head home, you both have school tomorrow!" They heard yelled from downstairs. Kurt groaned and rolled over, hiding his face in his pillow._

"_Coming Mr. Hummel!"_

"_We already have." Kurt joked. _

_Blaine just rolled his eyes. "New rule. No sexual acts while parents are in the house."_

"_Oh fine, ruin the fun." _

"_Bye. Love you." He placed a light kiss on Kurt's lips._

"_Love you too. See you tomorrow."_

Kurt loved being pregnant. It was something he had never experienced before and he wouldn't trade it for anything. Except for right now. He was hot, horny, getting huge and did he mention hot. He was lying in bed, his bed, in his dad's house beyond horny. And right now being pregnant was the worst thing ever. All it did was make him fat, and hot because it was fucking summer and horny! And Blaine's hand resting on his stomach wasn't helping. Just his warm touch was getting Kurt going.

"Blaine." He whispered loudly.

"Mmm 'hat?" He mumbled.

"Get up!" Kurt said, hitting his shoulder.

Suddenly Blaine jumped up and looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"What? No – no just come here."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow but fell onto the bed again. "What?"

"Kiss me?"

"Kurt – what?"

Kurt rolled over and straddled Blaine's legs. "The thing with being pregnant is that I'm horny all the time. And I need to have sex before I explode. So kiss me."

That's when Blaine noticed Kurt's raging hard on pressing through his pajama pants. "Oh, Kurt we're at your parents' house!"

"Blaine! Come on." He rolled his hips and leaned down to kiss Blaine hard on the mouth.

Blaine made a low _mmm_ noise and pulled Kurt closer.

"Blaine – Mmph – Blaine I read – ah – I read that it's more comfortable – oh god – on our sides."

Blaine stopped his attack at Kurt's neck and pushed him back a little. "Like spooning?"

"Yea, it's just – I'm getting bigger – stop shaking your head Blaine I'll be thirty weeks pregnant next week and I read that it's more comfortable for me because I don't have to carry all the weight." Kurt plopped down in the open space next to Blaine and stared at the hazel eyes.

Blaine simply looked back before he sat up and tugged his shirt over his head. He pushed Kurt down and slowly undressed him. "I'll go slow." He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Okay." Kurt replied with quietly.

Blaine rolled Kurt over onto his side and quickly got up, rushing to his suit case to get the lube before running back and slicked up his fingers. He then scooted up right behind Kurt and opened him up with one finger then two, finally adding a third when Kurt started whining.

"Blaine – Jesus come on please. Please."

"Bossy." Blaine whispered lightly in his ear, running his free hand down and around Kurt's baby bump. He didn't give Kurt time to reply, he pushed in until he was finally bottomed out. Kurt gasped.

"Mmm – god yes." Kurt moaned into the pillow, not wanting to wake up the rest of the house.

Blaine started thrusting, his hand still splayed across Kurt's pregnant belly.

"Oh – Oh Blaine, shit, oh fu -." Kurt rolled his head into the same pillow suppressing a scream. He needed to come. He reached for Blaine's hand that was on his belly and led it down to his throbbing cock. "Make me come. Now. Make me come Blaine."

Blaine just grunted and continued to thrust into Kurt, while working him over with his hand.

Kurt came first, a muffled scream coming out of his mouth. Blaine comes quickly after Kurt, Kurts name being chanted into his ear.

They stay like that, spooning, for a few minutes before Kurt needs to move. "Blaine."

"Hmm?"

"Can we like -?"

"Oh! Oh yea." Blaine pulled out and got up to get a wash cloth from the in suite bathroom. He cleaned them both off and threw the cloth toward the hamper. Kurt was already cuddling around a body pillow with a small grin on his face.

Blaine quickly pulled on a pair of clean boxers and laid down behind Kurt, pilling him into his arms, placing his hands back on his belly. "I love you." He whispered, not sure if Kurt was already sleeping.

"Love you too."

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"We broke the rule." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt let out a loud laugh and turned his head so he could see Blaine. "We did."

"That's okay though." He said, placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"It was so okay."

Blaine laughed. "Sleep now."

"Mhmm." Kurt hummed, going back to snuggling his body pillow.

* * *

"This is going to be so awkward Blaine." Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand tighter.

"Hey, you're the one who said we would come."

Kurt nodded. "I know, but still."

Blaine just gave a short laugh and opened the door to the Lima bean. "We only have to be here a while. We have dinner plans with the whole family remember?"

Kurt knew Blaine was right. He just didn't know what to talk about with Sebastian.

"Hello! What can I get you?"

"I'll take a medium drip and he'll have a green tea."

'Stacie' as her nametag read took their order and gave them a smile as she handed them their cups.

"Are they here yet?" Kurt asked, turning around to look amongst the groups of people.

"Right there." Blaine said, taking his free hand and leading them to the table where Sebastian and who Kurt assumed was Christian sat.

"Hey Sebastian, Christian."

Sebastian looked up and smiled. "Hey you two."

Kurt smiled. He could do this.

* * *

"That was actually really fun!" Kurt said, jumping in the passenger seat on the way to dinner with both the Anderson/Hummel crowd.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." Blaine replied, taking Kurt's hand.

"Christian is just perfect for Seb. Blaine you did such a great job with setting them up. Really great. And they are hilarious and wow, I just enjoyed that so much."

"Good." Blaine kissed Kurt's knuckles. "Now let's go have dinner with the family."

They entered the small Italian restaurant and made their way to both sets of parents and Finn sitting around a large table.

"Boys!" Clarissa said, waving them over. She got up and hugged them, Carole following.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt." Finn said, taking a sip of whatever fruity drink he had.

"Finn." Blaine said, taking a seat next to him.

Kurt sat next to Blaine and they both opened their menus, making small talk as they waited to have their orders taken. Blaine was talking with Finn and Kurt was in deep conversation with Carole and Clarissa about the nursery when Mitchell cleared his throat.

"Boys," He started out. "Burt and I talked -."

"Oh god, last time you said that you bought us our apartment." Blaine said.

"Blaine!" Clarissa scolded.

"Sorry."

"As Mitchell was saying, we talked it over and we want you two to go on a baby moon."

"What's a baby moon?" Kurt asked.

"It's a vacation before the baby arrives. You two deserve it." Carole said.

"All expense paid as well." Clarissa added.

"No, no we couldn't. What about Finn -." He motioned toward his brother.

"What about me?"

"You have college, I can't keep taking your money."

"Kurt sweetie," Carole placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Finn is set with money for college. His father – well it was covered. And we are all helping pay for this. You don't need to worry about Finn."

"Yea bro, I'm good. You should do this."

Kurt looked over to Blaine. "What do you think?"

"I think," Blaine sighed. "I don't know Kurt, maybe we should. I've been working like crazy and you need a break too. We could do this before we start school."

"Okay." Kurt said.

"Perfect! All you have to do is decide where you want to go and we'll go from there." Clarissa said with excitement.

"Alright. Thank you so much." Blaine said. He then turned back to Finn to finish their conversation.

Once the check was paid for everyone went their separate ways, Blaine and Kurt saying good-bye to Blaine's parents and thanking them again for the trip.

"I'll see you soon mom."

Clarissa hugged Blaine closer. "Okay sweetie. I love you both."

"We love you too!"

* * *

When they finally arrived back to the Hummel's household, Carole and Burt went to bed and Finn left for a night out with the boys, leaving Kurt and Blaine on the couch, a late night show playing on the TV. Kurt put up his feet and Blaine, being the great boyfriend that he is, started rubbing them.

"So a baby moon?" He said.

"Yea I guess." Kurt said, happy that he was getting a foot massage.

"Where do you wanna go?"

Kurt was about to answer when his phone buzzed. He opened it and let out a noise of excitement. "Aww look!" He turned the phone to Blaine. On the screen was Isabella and Charlie. He was sleeping in her arms.

"That's adorable."

"Mmm." Kurt said sleepily.

"Tired?"

"A little."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a standing position. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

Blaine held his hand as they walked upstairs. They had plenty of time to talk about the baby moon later.

**Next Chapter:**

**1) Baby moon**

**2) Scare **

**Vote on names! Joseph, Noah and Samuel! Vote! Vote! Vote!**

***Take note that the middle name will be Elijah!***

**Oh! Also this story is three away from 100 Follows! Follower 100 gets something special so make sure you do that ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy! :)**

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled from the living room. He was sitting on their couch, surrounded by pillows; a few pieces of mail in front of him.

"Yea."

Kurt held out a piece of mail. "It's from the college. I'm guessing it's your class schedule for fall semester."

"Oh great. What about yours? What's it look like?"

Kurt looked down. "I didn't get one."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Well we can call and have them resend it."

"I uhm – won't be getting one because I'm not going to school in the fall." He stood up. "Now what do you want for dinner. I can cook anything."

"Wait! Kurt what do you mean you aren't going to school in the fall? College is the one thing you wanted to continue through the entire pregnancy."

Kurt sighed and sat back down again, trying not to cry. "I'm not going in the fall."

Blaine stared at him. "Yea I got that Kurt. Why not?"

"Blaine I'm going to be in the last trimester of my pregnancy and I'll be tired and irritated more than I already am and I won't be able go to campus without someone coming up to me and asking about it and I can't do it."

"Kurt -."

"No. My mind is made up. I'm still going to go to college. It's just pushed back. We clearly didn't think it through Blaine. I don't want to be doing the work load at nine months pregnant. It's not good for me or the baby."

Blaine stared at Kurt longer, then got up and knelt in front of him, taking both his hands. "Okay. I agree with you Kurt. I just don't want you to give up on your dream."

Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend. "I'm not I promise. I'm just pushing it back a semester."

Blaine nodded and leaned up placing a light peck to Kurt's lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt smiled.

"Now you said something about dinner?"

Kurt shoved his shoulder, rolling his eyes but smiling. "Oh god, fine, let's go to the kitchen."

* * *

_(12:37am): What's your dream vacation spot besides New York?_

**(12:38am): Blaine! You know I would only want to go to New York.**

_(12:40am): Kurt, I've only known you for a few weeks and the amount of times you've brought up New York is a little excessive. Now there has to be somewhere besides NY that you'd want to go._

**(12:41am): Fine. I would love to vacation to Cali. I want to do it all. Disney, the ocean, the zoo. Everything.**

_(12:42am): I bet you're obsessed with Monkeys. ;)_

**(12:44am): Nope. Guess again Blaine Warbler. **

_(12:45am): Hmm, what zoo animal is Kurt Hummel obsessed with..hmm_

**(12:45am): You tell me. **

_(12:46am): I'm thinking polar bears. _

**(12:49am): Cold.**

_(12:55am): Shoot! Hmm…okay then, Giraffes. _

**(12:58am): Warmer. They have long necks.**

_(1:02am): Oh! Ostrich! Am I right?_

**(1:09am): Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner folks.**

* * *

"Coop!" Blaine yelled while walking towards his brother from the terminal.

"Blainers! Hug me brotha!" He opened his arms wide.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Cooper's reference to Drake and Josh but hugged him none the less. Kurt was standing behind the two brothers when someone familiar caught his eye.

"Hadley?"

The redhead looked over to Kurt with a smile. "Hey."

"Hadley!" Kurt yelled again practically running up to the girl and squeezing her tightly. The sound made Blaine pull back, a surprised 'O' gracing his face. He looked at his older brother with a knowing look in his eye.

"Stop Blaine." Cooper said, looking over at Kurt, who was chatting excitedly with the blue eyed girl.

"I'm not saying anything." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Wow he had missed this girl.

Cooper came over a second later. "Shall we?"

Blaine and Kurt nodded, following Cooper out to the car with their bags in tow.

"So tell me again how you two got back together?" Blaine asked from across the booth.

After making it to California all four immediately went back to Cooper's apartment so they could unpack. While Kurt took a short nap, Blaine showered and a few hours later all four were heading out again towards _The Edison_, one of the restaurants on Kurt's California Bucket List. Now they were seated in a booth, Kurt and Blaine on one side, Cooper and Hadley on the other.

"Uhm -." Cooper started but Hadley cut him off.

"He was an idiot, he finally admitted it and now here we are."

"Still – Hadley I haven't seen you since, before I went to New York." Kurt said. "Where did you go?"

"London. I lived around there for a while. But it just – it wasn't me. So I picked up and moved out here."

"And you two just happen to run into each other?" Blaine pried.

"No," Cooper laughed. "Our mothers are still as close as ever Blaine. Mom called me after talking with Julia who told her that Hadley was back in the states and more importantly my state and that is how we got back together."

Kurt cooed over the couple. Hadley lived next to the Andersons for as long as either brother could remember. Kurt only knew her a few months before she left but he had gotten close with her. She dated Cooper on/off for three years before leaving. After their break – up that ended everything, Cooper moved to California and apparently Hadley went across the ocean. But Kurt knew. He knew they were perfect for each other and someday they would find their way back to each other, and clearly he was right.

"Enough about us though," Hadley said, taking a sip of her iced tea. "What about you two? You're having a baby for god sakes!"

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "Yep. A boy."

"Aw! God you boys are going to be great fathers."

Blaine felt something tug at his heart. "Thanks Hadley."

She smiled at him. "Of course B. Now tell me everything about everything! I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

All three boys laughed at the girls' enthusiasm but started talking all she had missed from Ohio.

"Wait so you're telling me Mitchell didn't rip off your heads?" She asked, directing it towards the couple on the other side of the booth.

Kurt nodded, taking a bite of their shared Edison Platter. "I thought I was going to throw up if I'm being completely honest. But Blaine was rambling and not saying anything so I just spit it out."

"Nice baby bro." Cooper said.

"Hey, you go tell dad you knocked up your boyfriend then we can talk okay?"

The whole table laughed.

"Do you have any names in mind?"

"A few. But we're still in-between." Blaine told her.

"Well that's okay you still have time right?"

Both boys nodded.

They all finished the platter, Cooper paying after fighting with Blaine about the bill, and then all were headed back to the apartment.

"I think I'm gonna die. I'm so tired." Kurt said from the back seat, his head leaning against the head rest.

"We can go to bed baby." Blaine whispered, rubbing his hand over Kurt's belly.

"Sounds wonderful."

Cooper watched in the rearview mirror, smiling at his baby brother.

"Sleeping actually sounds wonderful." Hadley said towards Cooper.

He turned to her and smiled. "Then we can also go to bed." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god Coop!"

"What?" He feigned innocence.

Blaine just laughed. "Nothing. Never mind."

"Goodnight boys." Hadley said, going and hugging them both before walking off towards the master bedroom.

"Night Cooper," Kurt hugged him and then turned to Blaine. "I'll see you in there." He turned away from the brothers and sluggishly walked towards the spare room.

"Night little bro. I'm really happy to have you here." He patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"I'm happy to be here." Blaine replied smiling. They embraced, and then both brothers went their separate ways to the people they loved who were waiting for them.

* * *

"So – what are we doing while Hadley and Kurt are at their massages?" Cooper asked the next afternoon. They had just come from dropping off the other two at the spa for the afternoon and now he wasn't sure what his brother wanted them to do.

"Shopping?"

Cooper sighed. "Oh god."

Blaine knocked into him with his shoulder. "For the baby. Well for Kurt. I want to get him something special and I think I have the perfect thing."

"Fine but this better not be like the last time I went shopping with you for Kurt and you looked like a lost puppy."

"It won't be." Blaine said laughing loudly.

"Fantastic, let's go then."

* * *

"What about this?" Blaine asked, pointing to yet another baby item.

"Blaine, I thought you knew what you wanted. We need to pick them up soon." Cooper sighed and looked at his watch again. It was almost six. "And we need dinner."

"I'm sorry. I thought I knew what I wanted but nothing is calling to me."

"We aren't shopping for wands Blaine. You have to find whatever this gift is on your own."

"I know I'm -." He stopped mid – sentence, his eyes zoning in on a jewelry case. He walked towards it slowly, keeping his eye on the one thing that caught his eye. He got closer and saw the tiny bracelet. It had a cutout heart on the main plate and a small clasp to keep it shut. Blaine was so focused on it he missed the worker talking to him.

" – depends what you engrave I guess." The worker was saying.

Blaine looked up. "What? Sorry I missed that."

The worker, whose name tag said 'Stephen', smiled. "I was just talking about this tiny bracelet. Its for a baby of course, and you can get it engraved. The usual cost is around seventy dollars, but it depends on what the engraving is. Are you interested?"

Blaine continued to stare down at the bracelet. This was perfect for their baby. This would be a gift to Kurt and their son. "I think so."

"Would you want to get it engraved?" Stephen asked, pulling it out of the case.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I would love to."

"Watcha getting?" Cooper asked walking to meet up with his brother.

"It's a baby bracelet."

"Aww." Cooper over exaggerated.

"Shut up." Blaine said, punching him in the arm.

"Alright, what do you want engraved on it?"

Blaine knew exactly what to put.

* * *

"Was it a good massage?" Blaine asked later that night, he and Kurt snuggling in bed.

"It was great. And I loved catching up with Hadley. She's so perfect for Cooper." Kurt mumbled into his neck, peppering light kisses there.

"Isn't she though?" Blaine said. "They better get married."

Kurt just hummed, continuing to kiss Blaine's neck. Blaine stretched a little to expose more skin and Kurt happily moved closer to Blaine. Soon their lips were connected in a searing kiss. Kurt's tongue peaked out, lightly teasing Blaine's upper lip. He knew it drove the younger boy crazy. Blaine moaned and tugged Kurt closer by his pajama top, kissing him harder.

Blaine was about to slide his hands into Kurt's pants when a loud banging on the door made them jump apart.

"Coming in so everyone better be decent!" Cooper yelled from the hallway.

"We're good Coop jesus." Blaine said, a blush spreading across his face.

Cooper entered in just a pair of boxers, Hadley following closely behind with an oversized tee on.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get him to put pants on but he wouldn't."

Cooper just rolled his eyes. "Plans for tomorrow?"

"Blaine and I are going to the beach with one of my very best friends who lives here."

"So we'll have the house to ourselves."

Blaine hit his hand to his forehead. "If that's why you came in here, please get out."

Cooper ignored him. "What time will you be home?"

"Around nine."

He smiled. "Great, goodnight boys." He blew them kisses then walked out, Hadley following.

Blaine groaned at his brother. Sometimes he was the most annoying little shit.

"Oh my god Blaine, remember the first time Cooper walked in on us making out?"

Blaine started laughing, remembering the memory. Kurt couldn't help but join. It was a funny experience after all. Embarrassing beyond belief, but the look on Cooper's face was priceless.

_Blaine ran his hands over his boyfriend's bare back, the smooth skin warm. He was staring at the ceiling, trying not to come in his pants as Kurt kissed down his neck. _

"_Oh god Kurt…Mmm…" _

_Kurt moved back to his lips, tugging on his lower one, earning another groan. _

"_Blaine -."_

_The door slammed open and a loud "BROTHA!" sounded throughout the room, ringing in both boys ears. Blaine and Kurt's head snapped to the side where Cooper stood in the doorway a large smile on his face. His eyes were closed, his head was thrown back and he was standing with his arms out. Blaine's face went pale as he saw his brother. He was supposed to be on vacation with Hadley at her family cabin. He immediately flipped Kurt over and tried to cover him. _

_Cooper finally opened his eyes and they suddenly went wide. _

"_Cooper! Out!" _

"_I – I – Blaine -."_

"_Kurt, Blaine! We're back." And suddenly Hadley was making her way into Blaine's room. She saw the scene in front of her, Kurt and Blaine shirtless in bed, Cooper just staring at them. She blushed. "Oh my god! We are so sorry, aren't we Coop?"_

_Cooper just nodded, still staring at his baby brother in bed with his boyfriend. _

"_We'll just get out of your hair. Bye!" Hadley pushed Cooper out of the room, slamming the door behind them. _

"_Did that really just happen?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of silence. Blaine started laughing. Which made Kurt start laughing. The two of them ended in a fit of giggles._

"_Bye Blaine." Kurt said, placing a light kiss to his lips. _

"_Bye. See you tomorrow."_

_Kurt smiled and nodded, then turned and left, leaving Blaine alone. _

"_Blaine! Living room!" Cooper yelled. _

_He sighed at his brother but none the less made his way to the living room. _

"_Sit down little bro." Cooper pointed to the couch. _

"_What do you need Coop?" _

"_It's what you need little bro." _

_Blaine sighed. "I don't know what that means."_

_Cooper sat next to him on the couch and then handed him a few pamphlets. Blaine looked down at them and his eyes went wide, a blush spreading over his cheeks._

"_What -?" _

"_Blaine, I walked in on you and Kurt practically going at each other. I think we need to have the talk."_

"_Stop! Stop Cooper, we were just kissing. We've only been dating a few months, we aren't ready for sex, please stop."_

"_Blaine," Cooper placed a hand on his shoulder. "When you love someone…"_

"I didn't know that happened!" Kurt said laughing into Blaine's shoulder.

"It wasn't funny! It was so embarrassing Kurt!"

"I'm sorry. But that's great. Oh god I love Cooper."

Blaine pouted. "But you love me more."

Kurt smiled and leaned up giving Blaine a small kiss. "I do."

Blaine's smile was priceless. "Good. Now let's sleep because we have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "Goodnight."

* * *

Kurt always wanted to go to the beach. Ever since he was a little kid he'd had dreams of running through the water, building sand castles and drinking lemonade. But now that he was here, all he wanted to do was go back inside to the air conditioned house. Being pregnant at the beach was horrible. He couldn't get cool, and he had sand in places he couldn't reach!

"Kurt! Come in here." Blaine yelled from the ocean, waves washing over him.

"Can't!" He yelled back.

Blaine rolled his eyes but went back to splashing in the water. Kurt watched as a little girl went up to his boyfriend and asked him something. Blaine was smiling wide at her and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, then started running around in the water, her squealing reaching Kurt's ears. Blaine was going to be a great father, no matter what anyone said.

"Hey you."

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by his friend.

"Hi! God you look great." Kurt said, getting up and hugging her.

"Thanks! I've lost ninety pounds already."

"Mercedes that's amazing. Congratulations."

"Thanks! So Blaine?"

"Oh," He pointed to his boyfriend. "Playing in the water with some girl."

"Cute."

Kurt laughed. "Yea, he's so excited to be here."

"Let's go join him!" She got up and took off her summer dress and started running towards Blaine. Kurt let his head fall back but then got up and made his way to the ocean to join his boyfriend and best friend.

"That was so fun." Blaine said, bouncing in the booth at the small diner they were all eating at.

"I'm burned." Kurt said, showing his bright pink shoulders.

"Still fun." Mercedes agreed with Blaine.

Kurt huffed and took a sip of his chocolate malt.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Mercedes asked.

"The Zoo." Blaine said immediately.

"Yay! That'll be fun."

"It's what I've been looking forward to the most this entire trip!" Kurt said, mood finally changing. "I want to see all the animals and everything! And Ostriches! Arg I'm just so excited!"

Blaine and Mercedes laughed.

* * *

"And you say I'm the one that acts like the five year old."

"Move over a little. A little more. A little more…"

"Blaine! Just take the picture!"

Blaine smiled and captured the picture. Kurt was standing near an Ostrich, a toothy grin on his face.

"Let me see!" Kurt said grabbing the camera out of Blaine's hand. "Oh my god! Look I have a picture with a real LA Ostrich! I feel like a super star."

"God Kurt, you act like a five year old sometimes I swear."

"I'm just excited is all, they're my favorite animal after all."

"I know I'm just kidding." Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to grab. "Let's go buy a stuffed one for the baby."

"Yes! Oh my goodness then he can learn to love them and be just like me!"

Blaine just laughed as they walked into the gift shop. They walked around looking at the different stuffed animals until Kurt found the perfect Ostrich he wanted.

They were still walking around when Blaine stopped Kurt in the back of the small gift shop. "Hey hold on."

"What?"

Blaine took a deep breath and pulled out a black velvet box. "I -."

"Wait. Is that an engagement ring?"

"What?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Because I love you, I do. But we have this baby coming and a lot of other things are going on right now and getting married -."

"Kurt! It's not an engagement ring. Here." He handed Kurt the small box.

He opened the box and was greeted with the tiny bracelet Blaine bought a few days ago. He pulled it out of the box, loving it already. On the main plate of the bracelet there was the engraving 'my daddies love me'. Kurt looked up to Blaine with watery eyes.

"I got it for you and the baby."

"Blaine – its – wow. It's perfect. I love it."

"You do? It isn't too much?"

"What? No! It's great."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "I just wanted to get you and him something that's special you know?"

"Blaine," Kurt said pulling back and looking him in the eye. "This is special, and I can't thank you enough. It's perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." They lightly kissed.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"Oh – oh I love you, I love you so much."

"Kurt, stop molesting the cat." Blaine said, laughing at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I missed my baby."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm going to bed it's almost three am."

"Me too I'm -." Kurt was cut off by his phone ringing. Who would call him at three in the morning?

"Hello?"

"Kurt?" He heard the familiar voice say.

"Andrew?"

Blaine immediately looked at Kurt from the bathroom.

"It's Ryan. He's in a lot of pain. We thought they were just Braxton Hicks. But they keep getting worse, we're going to the hospital. Could you come watch Izzy? My parents aren't going to be here until tomorrow because the baby is two weeks early."

Kurt looked at Blaine, who just nodded and started putting his shoes back on. "Of course, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much." The line went dead.

"What's wrong? Did he say?"

They moved about each other, getting re-dressed and heading out the door.

"Ryan is in a lot of pain. They were thinking Braxton Hicks but they keep getting worse and Andrew is pretty sure he's in labor."

"Well it's only a couple weeks early so that's good. And I'm glad to help."

"Me too." Kurt said from the passenger seat.

They arrived ten minutes later. Andrew had a bag in his hand, and Ryan was clutching his large belly.

"Thank you boys so much. I'm so – ow…heehee..whooo..ow."

"Contraction." Andrew said.

"Right." Kurt said, looking at Ryan.

"Okay, so my parents will be here tomorrow afternoon and hopefully we have a baby by then. Thanks again!"

Kurt smiled and waved as they got in their car and headed for the hospital.

"I just checked on Izzy and she's sound asleep, so we should go sleep for a while before she wakes up."

"Sounds like a plan." He said walking past Blaine.

Blaine pulled Kurt by the arm into his. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He lied.

Blaine didn't want to push, it had already been such a busy night, so he just nodded and said 'okay' before they both made their way to the guest bedroom for a sleepless night. Neither knowing what tomorrow would hold.

**So first, Congratulations to my 100th follower Livingthroughfables! She got a preview of the chapter and helped me with a few other things :) **

**If we get to 200 followers in the next few chapters I'll do something for that person too! So follow this story! I appreciate all of you SO much, it warms my heart to know you like this story!**

**Next Chapter:**

**1) Baby Sutton :) **

**Voting is still up! Joseph, Noah or Samuel? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! How are you all? Sorry this took like - a month. But I got a job! So I've been working like crazy! I'll try and have the next one out sooner! Enjoy this :)**

"Yea we can come." Kurt said into the phone while dressing Izzy. She fussed a little, not wanting to put on her pink butterfly shirt.

"Great, room 212, thanks Kurt." There was a mall click then the line went dead.

"Well little girl, let's go see your daddies."

Izzy smiled and finished getting dressed, with help from Kurt, and then quickly ran from the room. Kurt followed with a fond smile.

In the living room Izzy sat on Blaine's lap, babbling about something – Blaine trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Hey, Andrew called. We need to get going to the hospital."

"Did they have her?" Blaine asked, standing up and placing Izzy on his hip.

"Not yet, but they want us to head on over for when her grandparents come."

"Alright."

Blaine and Kurt put their shoes on, Izzy putting up a little fight but eventually putting her shoes on as well. They rushed out the door and made it to the hospital twenty minutes later. When they made it inside, Izzy squealed when she saw her dad standing in the waiting room.

"Daddy!" She ran up and jumped into his arms, laughing happily when he tickled her side.

"Hi baby girl." He looked over to Kurt and Blaine tiredly. "Thanks so much."

"Our pleasure." Kurt automatically said.

"Daddy, Blaine played Barbie's with me! He's the best Ken!"

Andrew laughed loudly and looked over at Blaine. "You are very brave. Ryan is the only one who really plays Barbie's with her."

"It was fun."

Andrew was about to reply when Izzy's grandparents walked through the door. Andrew went up and hugged them, Izzy following quickly behind. They chatted for a few minutes, then Andrew happily introduced Blaine and Kurt. Andrew's Mom, Wendy, instantly took a liking to Blaine.

They chatted a while longer before the grandparents took Izzy back home, promising to be back when the baby was actually here. When they had finally gone, Andrew turned back to the young couple.

Andrew smiled. "Would you like to see Ryan?"

"Oh," Kurt said. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

"You won't be! Come on."

They walked to the room silently.

"Hi baby." Andrew said, walking over to the bed. Ryan looked up to him and smiled. "I brought you some visitors for you."

"Hi." Kurt said from the door.

"Kurt! Blaine!" He held out his arms and both boys laughed and hugged him.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, taking a seat by the bed.

"Pretty good right now."

"That's good." Kurt said.

Ryan was about to reply when a look of pain washed over his face. Andrew got up right away and held out his hand, which Ryan took gratefully.

"Whoo, whoo, ow ow, god this fucking – ow – hurts." He groaned and fell back on to the pillows in the hospital bed.

"You good?" Andrew asked.

"Yea, yea it wasn't that – ow." He clutched his stomach. "Andrew, wait - its – something doesn't feel right."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Andrew rushed out of the room.

Kurt was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, while Blaine stood up.

"Do you want us to leave?" He asked Ryan.

"No! No this w-will be good for you t-to see."

"O-okay. We can stay." Kurt said, unsure.

Suddenly Andrew ran back in, followed by three nurses.

"Hi Ryan, we're just gonna take a look alright?" One of the nurses said.

Ryan nodded, tears welling in his eyes as the nurse checked him.

"Alright, looks like we're gonna have a baby really soon. I'll go call Dr. Young and we'll get you all set up."

Ryan and Andrew nodded.

"Hello boys." Dr. Young said walking in dressed in bright blue scrubs. "How's it going?"

Ryan rolled his eyes at his doctor's attempt at a joke. "I'm in a lot of pain."

"Then let's get this baby out."

After that everything moved quickly. Blaine and Kurt were pushed to the corner of the room – forced to watch the birth from there. Ryan was moved into an awkward standing position, and told to push every time he had a contraction. There was a lot of yelling and screaming. Andrew was standing right next to Ryan, soothing him every time he wailed.

"You can do this baby, you can. Push come on push."

Dr. Young was yelling commands to the dozen nurses around her but through all the commotion the loud cry of a baby was finally heard.

Blaine was smiling at the happy couple as the baby girl was placed on Ryan's chest and Andrew cut the cord. He looked over to Kurt expecting to see and equally excited man but instead was met with an unpleasant look on his boyfriends face.

He moved closer to Kurt. "Hey what's wrong?"

As if being pulled out of some day dream Kurt looked over to Blaine with a large smile. "Nothing."

Blaine knew he was lying. He could see it written all over Kurt's face, but he didn't want to fight with him right now so he just nodded and looked back to Ryan.

He was happily smiling down at a baby swaddled in a bright pink blanket. They were one beautiful family.

* * *

"Well I'm completely exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed." Kurt said once they were finally home from the hospital. They stayed and hung around the hospital, each of them holding Sutton before they let the family be and made their way home.

Blaine had been biting his tongue the entire day, but now that they were home he let it all go. "What is wrong with you?"

Kurt stopped suddenly from where he was in the hallway and turned around. "What?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt – I know you better than anyone else. You can lie to them but not to me. I saw you at their house, I saw you at the hospital. Your face tells all. What's wrong?"

"Noth-."

"Kurt! Stop lying! Talk to me! I thought we were past the lying. I know we had the whole Sebastian issue but I thought we got over that. I mean I got over that and we went to coffee with him and his boyfriend so I don't really see the issue he-."

"I'm scared!" Kurt shouted over Blaine's rant.

"You're – what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt quietly walked to the living room and sat on the couch, sighing. "I'm terrified. Of going through labor or whatever and having to deal with all the commotion around me. You and I both know I'm not good with pain endurance. I cried like a baby the first time we had sex."

"Baby..."

Kurt looked up to him with huge eyes, filled with unshed tears. "What if I can't do it?"

Blaine squatted down in front of Kurt, running his hands up and down Kurt's thigh. "Kurt, you can do this. I know you can. Right now it might seem scary now – but when it's happening you'll be able to do it, and you know why?"

"Why?" Kurt choked out.

"Because you are the strongest person I know."

"Blaine -."

"It's true. You can do anything. I know you can. And you can always get an epidural."

That caused Kurt to giggle.

"Ah that's what I like to hear. And see."

That made Kurt smile even more. "I guess seeing Ryan just scared me."

"Which is understandable. But he did a natural birth. We don't have to do it exactly like them."

"I know." Kurt nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yea, but I really am tired."

Blaine stood up and helped pull Kurt off the couch. He placed a light kiss on his lips, then took his hand. "Then let's get to bed."

"I love you Blaine. I don't say it enough but I do. Very much."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's knuckles. "I love you too."

**Next Chapter:**

**1) The Nursery **

**2) First day of school for our Blainey!**


End file.
